Elemental Hazard
by EternalBlizzardOfSwords66
Summary: FINAL STORY IN SERIES. As Earth tears itself apart, one boy, shall become a hero, by trvaeling through time, to bring balance back to Earth. But is there something more to that? R&R,
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any animies involved in this fanfic

Elemental Hazard Prologue: War of the Elements

* * *

In a time where Goku was still one with the dragonballs, Two powerful forces have collided. One of them, is the Divine one, Vega Tidus. His enemy, was his only Daughter, Amaya 'Mika' Tidus.

She is the self proclaimed powerful one of the universe. 7 different children, with 7 different fathers. Those children, represented 1 of each of the 7 elements. And they all serve her.

Mika was trying to get away from Vega, risking her mortal life.

Mika: Stay away from me father. I don't want to die.

Vega: I don't want you to die either. But I don't understand you.

It was then, that all seven of her children appeared. Most of them were all adults now. Mika was currently 8 months pregnant with another. She vanished. Vega turned around.

Vega: If it isn't the seven elemental children. Kagura of the wind. Kobe the fire master. Raven of the eternal night. Gory of the Earth. Zack of thunder. Liotrex 'Trixxie' of the deep. And of course, Shana of the angelic light.

Kagura: Let's attack with everything

They all began to gather their respective elements. It created a powerful spirit bomb almost instantly.

Vega: Bring it on.

They all launched the bomb at Vega. He smirked. He transformed into his final form. It was might. He just shot a single beam at it, and it was destroyed.

Vega: Face it. You've lost.

He spread his wings, and smirked. He powered up one of his most powerful attacks.

Vega: Eternal Judgement!

All the blasts hit all 7 of his elemental grandchildren. It knocked them out.

Elsewhere...

Mika was knocked out It was by her four older brothers, and her mom.

Sephiroth: Sorry sis, but this one won't be evil.

Cloud: We will take him from you

Kurt: Litterally

Vincent then opened up her belly, and took the baby out of her.

A few minutes later, Mika woke up, and noticed that her baby was gone. But she was ready to be placed in a carbonate block, through a high tech machine. She tried to get free, but couldn't. Vega had arrived.

Vega: How's the kid?

Vincent: it's a boy, and it's healthy.

Mika: Gridion.

Everyone:...

Mika: Let me see Gridion

Vega obliged. Pan handed him to Vega. Pan then came with Vega. Despite being tied up, Mika could show emotion.

At that moment, she struck. She zapped Pan with an eye laser, and Pan aged to look like a grandmother.

Vega: You know we can easily reverse it. Don't try anything. Activate the machine

The machine was activated, and soon, Mika was frozen in Carbonate.

Pan: What about the chamber. If you wanted to break it, how could it be done so?

Vega: The Seven elements Her children each have an orb in them. You see, if they were good, then they would have been able to break this design. However. I will send each Of them through time, In random locations. Then, I will split my soul, into six pieces. I will be sealed off from this world, until I'm needed. Once the five of them reunite with my frozen body, which will be kept in the underworld, then shall I will return. I'm sorry, but it's the only way.

Vega Sighed.

Vega: Sephiroth, Cloud.

Cloud and Sephiroth: Yes father?

Vega: This planet is in your hands now. You must be careful at all times. Do any of you wish to take care of Gridion?

Kurt: My son, Bruce, will be more then happy to. Sort of like a son to him. Well, a second one.

Vega: Thank you.

Vega looked up, as he powered out of his DSS3 form.

Vega: I'm getting WAY to old for this.

Soon enough, all seven of Mika's children, were reprehended. Vega then took them back in time, to 7 random places in time. To each of them, they were warned not to do anything stupid.

Vega: The time is now. My sons. Make a statue of me. Make it so, that it is holding the crystal masamune. That is where my main part of my soul shall remain. I shall revert back to the Crystal masamune.

Kurt: are you sure father?

Vega: Yes.

Vega held out the god cards, Lavos, and the Blues Eyes Shining Dragon. He threw them into the air, and his soul split five ways, giving life to al five cards. His body then turned into the crystal Masamune. Vincent picked it up.

Vincent: His statue should be in hell. Uncle Alucard will protect it no problem. We don't want father's Legacy to be tarnished by vandals.

Sephiroth: No, you're right. Then it shall be done. And one day, young Gridion shall destroy his 7 siblings, and then, maybe make Amaya realize that she does belong to the light.

Cloud: We can only hope, my brothers.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 1: Choose your destiny

* * *

It has been 10 years since Gridion was born. The fourth devil sayian was a hyperactive kid, who lived with his cousin, the bat Sayian, Bruce.

But lately, the world shook itself into natural chaos. Gridion was strong, but he knew nothing of his parental heritage, other then the fact that his grandfather was a god. That was…….until now.

Bruce: Gridion. Something is happening that is throwing this world out of order.

Gridion: Yeah. Well, what should we do? Fix it? The dragonballs won't help that much. We've tried it before when Goku came back.

Bruce: There is another way.

Gridion: Really. Well?

Bruce: It involves your past. You see Gridion, you were born, representing the final element. The element, that can manipulate all. The Divine Element.

Gridion: Then how come I can't feel none of it?

Bruce: You have to acquire them. You see. Your mother is Amaya Tidus. She was a beautiful woman, and originally a good soul. But one day, she corrupted herself, and denounced any good inside of her, becoming Mika. She would have 8 children, including you, from 8 different fathers. The first seven each represented one element. They are all very loyal to her. Which is why this world it falling apart.

Gridion: WHAT! 

Bruce: Your mother was sealed away. Your grandfather sent your siblings through different times. They are the elemental seals. Which is where you come in. You need to defeat them, to restore balance. You can acquire their respective powers. Also, you mustn't visit your mother's tomb with the elemental seals with you. Doing so, will awaken her.

Gridion: What If I did want to join her. 

Bruce: Then we'd have to kill you. But it's your choice. Do you want to save this world?

Gridion: Yes.

Bruce: Good. I'll begin the preparations, so you may travel through time. Be warned though. This won't be easy.

Gridion: Awww…….C'mon. What do you expect from me. I'm just a kid.

Bruce: And a very powerful one as well. There are some things you can also do in the past. For example, who don't you learn alchemy, or even some witchcraft. Some of your siblings are in times when it is to be taught.

Gridion: Sure. I mean, sure it will delay my mission, but who cares. The future will stay the same until I get back, right? 

Bruce: Correct. Listen. We might be cousins, but I've raised you as if you were my own offspring. I just want you to do your best. That's all I ask.

Gridion: Thank you, Bruce.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any animies involved in this fanfic

Elemental Hazard chapter 2: Into Hell

* * *

Bruce had activated the hell's portal a few days later.

Gridion: I thought we were going back through time.

Bruce: I'm not. I still have a family to take care of. It's your time to shine anyway. But first, 2 of your 4 uncles have requested that you be trained. It is time you learned the heritage, and train in it. For you see, this porta lead to HELL!

Gridion: Big deal. Just let me through.

Bruce: Word of caution. It's going to be a bumpy ride.

Gridion: I'm an 10 year old devil sayian. I thrive on that.

Gridion then stepped through the portal. It felt being twisted, turned, thrown and squashed so many time, he failed to count each of them.

He had finally arrived in hell. It was very much all fiery looking, but it was still a decent place. Gridion looked around. He was in the courtyard of the royal palace. Suddenly, a tall man, with short black hair, wearing the devil's horn crown, came in.

Devil: Who dare enters the devil's domain without his permission.

Gridion turned around. He smirked.

Gridion: I am Gridion Tidus. The last Grandson of Vega Tidus.

For some strange reason, the devil smiled, and it was a heartwarming smile.

Devil: Sorry about my rudeness. I've been waiting for you Gridion. I am your great Uncle, and current Devil, Alucard Tidus.

Gridion: I've heard much about you. I was sent here by Bruce. He said that 2 of my uncles requested to train me in hell.

Alucard: That they have. Come with me.

Alucard took Gridion to a deserted location in hell. Only one thing was there.

Alucard: That is the statue of my brother, Vega. He's a very powerful being, and completely immune to death.

Gridion: Then how is he like this?

Alucard: It's simple. He sealed himself like this. You see, the sword that he holds, is trhe most powerful sword in the universe. However, he merged with it, to become more powerful. Nobody will ever defeat him,. But he sealed himself away 10 years ago. When You were born.

Gridion: Interesting. But why?

Alucard: It's simple. He couldn't bear to kill his only daughter, your mother. If it were up to me, I would have killed her myself. But alas, it isn't. He sealed himself away, so that he's needed, only in emergency. His soul is what drives the 5 defender gods of the Earth.

Gridion had no idea, but he didn't care. He would ask later.

Gridion: Can we get to the training already? I'm bored

Alucard: Of course. I'd thought I'd show you a form of your grandfather's legacy. Before we go, I need to tell you. I was his closest fried, outside of your grandmother, yet everytime I visit this place, I still get excited. He's a good man, and a powerful warrior. If he didn't seal himself off, eh would be the one training you. Let's go.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 3: United family

* * *

A few days later, of proper training, Alucard had successfully taught Gridion to go DSS. Gridion couldn't wait to begin the rest of his training.

During one of their sparring sessions, Alucard was in his DSS2 form, beating down DSS Gridion. That was when two figures arrived. They were Sephiroth and Cloud.

Gridion: No fair Alucard. You're way more powerful then I am.

Alucard: Hehe. You remind me a bit of myself at your age. Your grandfather and I were almost like this. I his Dark Super Sayian 2 form, he easily beat me down. But I'll tell you the same thing he said. He said that if you spar against a stronger opponent, you shall eventually gain the power to beat them. Of course, Vega didn't ever have a stronger opponent at the time. He was...and is, the strongest being in the universe. Of course, I was his rival for a little while. So don't be bummed out. You are on you way to becoming very powerful.

Sephiroth: You're right, Uncle.

Alucard turned around, and saw both Cloud and Sephiroth. He hugged them both.

Cloud: My word. Is that really Gridion?

Gridion: I am. And you are?

Sephiroth: Sephiroth and Cloud. We're two of your uncles.

Gridion: the ones I haven't met. Cool.

Cloud: Are you sure he can pull this off?

Kurt then arrived

Kurt: Of course he can. I've sen him become very strong.

Gridion: UNCLE KURT!

Gridion ran up to Kurt, and tackled him, in a friendly gesture. Kurt was Gridion's favourite uncle.

Kurt: Good to see you again kid.

Sephiroth: Well now. Sorry to interrupt, but we have business to get to. Gridion. We are going to teach you how to use theses.

Sephiroth and cloud summoned their respective swords. Gridion was in awe of them

Cloud: By the end of this, you'll learn how to use both of them at the same time.

So the training began.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 4: The journey begins

* * *

Many months passed by quickly. By now, Gridion was 11, and had managed to accomplish was Sephiroth and Cloud had set out to teach him. He was proud of himself. Bruce then visited hell one day, with all sorts of information. Vincent was also there.

Vincent: It is time that we start his journey. The world is falling apart faster then we can think.

Sephiroth: I'm doing my best to stave it off. But it's become very taxing on me.

Alucard: No doubt. You should try to rest up Seph. Should the natural disaster take over and shred the earth to pieces, you'll die as well. Remember, your soul is tied to the earth. Not even you can live when the earth succumbs to the very disasters that keeps it in check.

Bruce: Enough of this. Gridion. These are your siblings

Gridion looked at he the papers. The profiled were included in order. They read:

Name: Kagura

Element: Wind

Age: 35

Name: Kobe

Element: Fire

Age: 32

Name: Gory

Element: Earth

Age: 29

Name: Zach

Element: Thunder

Age: 25

Name: Raven

Element: Darkness

Age: 22

Name: Shana

Element: Light

Age: 17

Name: Liotrex (Often called Trixxie)

Element: Water

Age: 11

Gridion was done with that. He smirked. One of them would be the same age as him.

Vincent: Unfortunately, dad never did tell us exactly where he had sent them all. He did tell us the years, but never who was in them. Luckily, we also taught you to drive the time machine in simulators, and it's time you took your trip.

Kurt then uncapped a time machine, that looked exactly like Vega's Star cruiser.

Gridion: Hero of time? That's a good name. No more waiting around. Destiny awaits. Oh, and don't be to surprised if you don't see me until I'm an adult. I plan on spending some time in some of the eras. Heck, with the device that turns garbage into time fuel, I'm good to go.

Gridion got in, and activated the Hero of time. He then waved goodbye to everyone, and set off to his first destination.

He had arrived only a mere 95 years in the past, when Harry Potter was attending his first year in Hogwarts.

Gridion: I have to get into that school.

An owl flew in. It dropped a letter. It was to tell Gridion that he was accepted.

Gridion: Cool.

He then went to Diagon alley, and bought some stuff he needed. And so, his journey began.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 5: Hogwarts life

* * *

A series of small events had happened since being accepted into Hogwarts. First, Gridion was part of the Gryffendore house, and began to study the many aspects of witchcraft. Oh, and he changed his last name during this time, to McFarlane.

He learned of some things about Witchcraft that he didn't like, such as blood discrimination. They were only done by Slytherin house.

So, a few months had passed by, Gridion minding his own business. One day, in the fall, he noticed a bit of a fight going on. It was three first years from Slytherin, Namely that of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, against a rather popular Gryffendore, Harry Potter.

Gridion: What's going on here?

Gridion saw that the three were using Witch-crackers to attack Harry. Harry was being beaten down. Gridion's better judgement couldn't help but be tossed away, as he jumped down, from the railing, to surprise everyone.

Malfoy: Oh look, another one. Let's get him boys. 

Gridion: Not this time.

As Crabbe and Goyle tossed some witch-crackers, Gridion caught them. Malfoy then threw a super sized one. But Gridion kicked it back, stunning Malfoy. He then tossed the two he caught back. It knocked back all three of them onto their behinds.

A clapping noise was heard. It was from headmaster Dumbledore.

Dumbledore: Very good young Gridion. You have done a very good deed, despite lack for better judgement. Five points to Gryffendore, for helping a friend in need, despite risking one's well being.

Malfoy: Grrrr. Next Time Potter. 

The three Slytherin's were about to leave, when Dumbledore stopped them.

Dumbledore: As for the Slytherins, you've lost 10 points each, for breaking school rules, of attacking another student, outside of a duel. Also, you three shall be given detention, until after Christmas.

That was the only real important event in Hogwarts. Still, he tried to find the first sibling.  
It was often that he would find himself trying to spy on the older of the students, namely the last years. He figured that the one attending Hogwarts would be at least a few years older then he was. Yet he found nothing.

Gridion: These many months has let me know that one of my siblings is here, but which one. I can't put my finger on it. Maybe I'm not meant to find this one first. I did kinda jump at the chance to come here. No matter, I will find my sibling, and kill my sibling, very brutally.

Since he was outside at night, he summoned his two swords. The Ultima Weapon, and the Masamune Katana. He wanted to use them badly, but he had to wait patiently.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 6: Still, nothing yet

* * *

It was now the end of his first year. He had long since decided to distance himself from Harry and his friends. They were doing their own adventures, breaking just about every single rule there was.

Gridion Constantly meditated to locate his sibling, but couldn't find it. By June, he had given up. He was 12 now, and he wanted to move to the next one. Besides, he figured that he would run into his sibling in this time sooner or later. He just hoped it wasn't a last year.

He had also overheard the legend of the philosopher's stone. He knew that from someplace else. He knew it was also connected to alchemy. So he decided to pursue that topic on a later date.

Besides, he was to busy celebrating with Gryffendore house, for they had won the house cup.

Gridion: Who knew that breaking rules could help greatly? Something I won't do for now. But alas, I must get back to my reading.

A few days later, they were on the train back to the muggle world. Gridion was still reading.

Harry: I didn't say thanks for earlier this year.

Gridion: And you won't have to. I was brought up to help those in need.

Harry: Okay. Well you should celebrate some more. For crying out loud, you read more then Hermione.

Hermione grunted at that comment. Ron, who was another one of Harry's friends, chuckled a bit.

Gridion: It's true. But what I read, is different. There is a different form of witchcraft that I'm studying as well. I'm going to practice it. Only those who have it in their blood can know Alchemy.

Ron: Alchemy?

Gridion: The science witchcraft. Very complicated. I understand it though. I'm on Alchemy Advanced 2 right now. During the summer, I'll be practicing it a lot. But don't expect to run into me until the next September. I do a lot of traveling during my summers. 

Hermione: Interesting. Well you have a safe travel. 

Gridion: I will. I hope you guys have a good summer, and not try to run into the dark lord.

Ron and Hermione almost shivered at that.

Ron: How can you talk so openly about You-know-who?

Gridion: It is something that I believe in. If I use his real name, I won't fear him so much.

The train stopped, and everybody left.

Gridion: See you guys in September!

Harry: Bye.

Ron: Later.

Hermione: See ya.

Gridion walked out, and moved fast. He had to, until he was in a forest. He opened up his capsule case, and took out his Time travel machine, and uncapped it. He got in, and looked at the possible elements.

Gridion: Hmmmmmm. Since I am studying Alchemy, I might as well learn more, in a time when it was commonly practised. Besides, It is a form of dark arts, and I might find one of my siblings there…….hopefully the dark sibling.

Gridion powered up his time machine, and went into another era


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 7: The Full Metal Alchemist

* * *

When Gridion arrived at the next era he was supposed to visit, it was all dark and stormy. He was in the middle of a storm, and he couldn't see.

Gridion: Uh Oh. I'm going to CRASH!

Gridion did crash into the ground. By then, the storm was starting to subside. Gridion got out, and checked his belongings.

Gridion: Everything seems okay. But this will take up to much room, and there is no way to repair it. 

Gridion then thought that his teachings of Alchemy might prove useful. He then took out a piece of chalk, and began to draw the alchemist circle. He looked at his book, when it was complete. 

Gridion: Everything is correct. Let's see if I can do this. 

He raised his hands above his head, and crossed them. He closed his eyes, and began to focus. He felt the power of Alchemy work it's charm. He opened his eyes, and looked at his repaired time machine.

Gridion: Perfect. Everything has been done.

He then capped his time machine, and then set up a small camp. He soon went to sleep

He woke up the next morning, to the sounds of footsteps. He looked up, to see a Teenage girl, heading towards a clearing. She noticed him, as he got up.

Girl: Are you lost? 

Gridion: As a matter of fact, I am. I'm looking for an alchemist. I'm trying to learn Alchemy. Do you know where the nearest town is?

Girl: There's a small down at the other end of the forest. But there is a small village where I'm heading. In fact, there are a couple of really skilled Alchemists there.

Gridion: Really? Thanks. Er…….your name is…….?

Girl: Winry.

Gridion: Nice to meet cha Winry. I'm Gridion.

Winry then led Gridion to the village of Resembool. She led him into her house.

Winry then introduced him to her aunt, and the two alchemists that were there. The two Alchemists that were there, were Ed and Al Elric. Al was a suit of armor, while Ed had only one real arm, and one metal arm. Gridion noticed that Ed was the same height as him.

Ed: So kid, you wish to know Alchemy?

Gridion: Yeah. I've been studying it for the past year, reading all sorts of books on it. I know how to do alchemy with the circle. But to know how to do so without is what I search for.

Ed: Trust me kid. It's not as easy as it sounds. I've seen things that will make your skin crawl.

Gridion: Try me……..shorty 

Ed got enraged by that.

Al: Ed. Don't He's just a kid.

Gridion smirked.

Gridion: I'm more then just a kid.

Ed was really steamed now, and he punched Gridion on the face, with his metal hand. But it did little damage to him. Gridion did spit out a small tooth.

Gridion: Thanks. That tooth has been loose for days now.

Ed's eye twitched at that.

Al: No way!

Ed: I'm the Full Metal Alchemist, and I can't even punch out a mere kid!

Gridion: Don't make me say it again. I'm not just a kid. I've seen a lot of weird things. I've been to hell and back, and I''ll gladly go again. Whatever you throw at me, I can handle very easily.

Ed: Well, you've convinced me. You should accompany us during our travels. We're about to head out soon. I insist that you travel with us. Just don't call me small, or short, or shorty, again. If you do, you're on your own.

Gridion: I understand. The very basics of Alchemy, is to gain something you must sacrifice something. You''ve obviously sacrificed your height, and both an arm and a leg.

Ed: How did you………….? 

Gridion: The knee is torn.

Ed looked down, and saw that Gridion was correct. He chuckled at that.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 8: The Dark Assassin Alchemist

* * *

About a couple of months had passed by. Ed, Al, and Gridion all travelled to various towns across the country. Gridion was becoming more and more powerful in Alchemy. One day, there were visiting a rather well built town. When suddenly, a black orb hit Al, causing him to fall apart.

Ed: What the? 

Gridion and Ed looked up, and saw a capped figure. The figure was wearing a hood, only to conceal its face. It jumped down. The figure took its hood off, and it was revealed to be a woman in her mid 20's. She was pure evil. He had dark purple hair, flowing beyond her cape. She also wore a black metal headband, with the alchemy circle carved in.

Ed: Who are you?

Female: I am Raven. The dark assassin. There has been a large prize put onto your head, Ed Elric. And I plan to take it.

Raven then looked around, and saw many witnesses. She growled. She then ran off. But for some strange reason to Gridion. She went into Super sayian. He had recognized that.

But besides that, Gridion was shocked. He felt something there.

Gridion (thoughts): I felt it. She has to be. Raven has to be one of my older siblings. I must fight her. I must.

Gridion: I'm going after her.

Ed: You can't be serious. We have to repair Al.

Gridion: You can do that one on your own. I must kill her. She has something I need. 

Gridion then summoned both of his swords. Ed gasped at that. Gridion ran off to see who it was.

With Raven………… 

Raven: Good. At least there are no witnesses around here, should they follow me. I don't want to be arrested again.

Gridion: You'll be much worse then that Raven.

Raven then turned around and saw Gridion.

Raven: Awwwwww. The kid wants to play. Well I don't have the time.

Raven then noticed both the Ultima Weapon, and the Masamune. She gasped in shock at them. She then smirked.

Raven: On second thought…….maybe you might be worth my time. Anybody who can wield one of those weapons must be powerful.

Gridion: Good. Now tell me…….. 

Gridion then lifted up the Masamune, and pointed it at Raven. 

Gridion: Is your last name Tidus?

Raven: WHAT!

Gridion: ANSWER ME!

Raven: How did you know my last name?

Gridion: My instincts served me correctly. You are Raven Tidus. The third daughter of Amaya 'Mika' Tidus. You are the dark element.

Raven: You know just about everything about me. But why?

Gridion: I also know that you come from the future. I was told. I come from the future as well. You see raven. I am Gridion. Also an element. The Divine element.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 9: Gridion VS Raven

* * *

Raven: The Divine element? That's impossible. There can be no such being. Unless if that person come from-

Gridion: -Mika Tidus. That is completely correct. Raven. I am Gridion. The Divine element. The assassin of the elements, and your youngest brother.

Raven: YOU! Mom must have been captured. There would have been no way that she would allow you to be good if she was either alive, or sealed away.

Gridion: Enough talk, and DIE!

Gridion powered up to Super Sayian, and lunged right at Raven. But she powered up to SS3, and knocked back Gridion. She then cut herself, and let some blood flow. Her alchemy symbol glowed a bit, and the blood became ghost versions of her.

Raven: An old attack. But my kamikaze ghosts will kill you. GO!

There was a total of ten ghosts. They all lunged at Gridion. When they hit him, they exploded, leaving a massive crater there. But Gridion stood tall. He was now DSS.

Raven: WHAT!

Gridion: I am the fourth devil sayian. You have no chance.

Raven them smirked, as a bunch of vines went to grab Gridion. But he saw them coming, and slashed them. Raven then slowly backed away. Gridion growled.

Gridion: She got away. There's nothing I can do.

Suddenly, he saw a couple of people slashing their way through. It was ed and a newly repaired Al.

Al: Get her Gridion. We'll take care of this.

Ed: This is no challenge. You should go after the big prize.

Gridion, smiled. He then used his wings, and flew up. He soon located Raven. He landed in front of her, which forced her to crash into him.

Gridion: Face it sis, you've lost.

Raven: I will not lose to you AVADA KEDAVA!

Green bolts flew out of her hand, shocking Gridion. He fell down, dead. The swords, now were out of his hands. Ed and Al soon arrived, and the both gasped when they saw Gridion dead.

Raven: Surprised. I do come from another time. I know of many curses. I just gave him the most deadly of them all. The Death Curse.

Ed: You'll Pay for that.

Raven: Not likely, Short-stuff Alchemist.

ED: DON'T CALL ME SHORT YOU LITTLE BITCH!

Ed then ran up to her, but she was prepared.

Raven: AVADA KEDAVA!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 10: Gridion becomes the Super Alchemist

* * *

Raven would have smirked, had it not been for the unusual sight. Her death curse was meant to kill Ed, but instead, it was blocked. The blocker, was Gridion. He was very much alive, and very much still alive after blocking it.

Raven: Impossible.

Gridion: Nothing is impossible. I should have know that I was immortal. I represent the element of the gods. It is you who will DIE!

Gridion began to fire off many blasts at Raven. It had flattened her, and she was bloodied from that. But she still stood up.

Gridion: She mine guys. You must leave. I'll explain everything later. GO!

Ed and All did retreat, to a safe distance. Raven smirked. Gridion has re-summoned his swords.

Raven: Crutacious!

Gridion felt instant torture to the mind and body. It was brutal.

Raven: You will bow down to me. I will shatter your mind, and make you do things for me. I will bring mother back, and you will help me.

Gridion (in massive pain): Ne...v...er!

Gridion tried to walk through, so Raven tried harder. She was getting tired.

Raven: Why won't you give in?

Gridion: Because Raven. I WON'T!

Gridion yelled as loud as he could, breaking the curse. It shocked Raven back, and nearly out of consciousness. She had used up to much of her powers.

Raven: Even with those abilities...you beat me. If you were able to survive that, then you would have easily have beaten the imperious curse. I am defeated.

Gridion: You accept defeat. You will also accept death.

Gridion de-summoned the ultima weapon, and picked up his older sibling.

Raven: DO IT!

Grdion then shoved the masamue right through her stomach. She began to bleed everywhere. But she was still alive

Raven: may my powers serve you well, little brother. Be warned...the others don't rely on magic. They are a lot stronger then me. Yet I could have easily have beaten them. Use my powers, to aid you. But...don't use the death curse...against them. it isn't...worth it.

Raven smiled one last time, before closing her eyes. Blood was seeping out of her mouth, as Gridion withdrew the masamune from her gut. She then reverted to two orbs. So, Gridion de-summoned the masamune.

Gridion: What are these things?

Gridion picked up the both of them. the one that had the Japanese symbol for darkness, was absorbed first.

Gridion: I don't feel more powerful. Maybe that was the seal.

The pure black orb them absorbed itself into Gridion's body, and he suddenly felt more powerful, and smarter.

Gridion: Raven was a pro alchemist. The first rule of alchemy, is to sacrifice, in order to gain. I sacrificed Raven, and now, I have her alchemy powers.

Gridion then felt cold steel upon his forehead. he felt it, and recognized it as Raven's alchemy head piece.

Gridion then went to the crater that was made a few minutes ago. He was out of DSS now. He then repaired the crater. Ed and Al had followed him.

Ed: Amazing. Even I can't do that. You are like some sort of... Super Alchemist.

Al: Yeah. How do you feel Gridion?

Gridion: I feel great.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 11: Summer is up

* * *

After Gridion told the Elric brothers his mission, and who he really was, they continued to search for the philosopher's stone of Alchemy for about a month. They even ran into some foes, and managed to defeat them. Then, they ran into Scar. He was an alchemist hunter.

Scar: All those who perform alchemy must die.

He launched a powerful blast at Ed, but was blocked by Gridion.

Ed: How many do I owe you at this point?

Gridion: Again...non. I'm doing this on my own free will.

Scar growled, before punching Gridion in the nose. However, Gridion powered up to DSS att he time, which had also flung back Ed, into Al.

Ed: Oww. That hurt.

Al: You're not the one who has to worry about a FRICKEN DENT!

Gridion: Would you two shup up.

Scar: I agree.

Gridion then returned the favour, by punching out Scar. Scar got back up, and launched an even more powerful blast at Gridion, who simply blocked it.

Gridion: Nice try.

Gridion then summoned his swords. He then got an idea.

Gridion: I'll try it.

He tossed both swords into the air, before focusing his mind to fusing them.

Gridion (thoughts): This has to work. My powers have greatly increased since becoming an Alchemist.

Gridion: SWORD FUSION!

The swords successfully merged together, creating a six foot long version of Ultima Weapon. It was massive, and more powerful. Gridion picked it up, ready to use it.

Al: WHOA!

Ed: Nice.

Gridion smirked, as he gathered up all of his dark powers.

Gridion: Dark slash WAVE!

Grdion slashed the ground, and a dark circle wave spread in all directions, damaging everything. It knocked Scar off his feet.

Gridion: And I'm not even warmed up yet Scar. Run now, and leave us alone. No price that is worth, to battle against somebody like me. In fact...

Gridion ran up to Scar, transforming into SS3, and kicked Scar right across the town they were in, with just one single kick. But Gridion collapsed after that. It was strange.

Gridion: I'm okay

Next day, Gridion was ready to go back to Hogwatrs

Ed: you sure you can't hang around for a little while longer. You've been very great to have around

Al: Yeah. In no time, you could take on the amry.

Gridion: When it comes to performing Alchemy, definitely. But other skills, they won't even mumble a single word. I'm more powerful then anyone thinks, and I am not even at a quarter of my true power, according the legends.

Ed: Which is why you must go. Well do us a big favor. Come back and see us soon. Who knows, You might see Al as a human.

Gridion: I'm looking forward to it.

Gridion got into his time machine, and sped off. It was time for his second year at Hogwarts.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 12: Return to Hogwarts

* * *

On the train ride back to Hogwarts, Gridion was smirking to himself. It was all due to his accomplishments in the summer. He had defeated one of his siblings, and absorbed its powers. He could even match Ed in Alchemy (the crater repair being a one time deal). But he knew that he had to keep Alchemy to a minimal when attending Hogwarts. Because he was also a god, due to what he found out, Gridion didn't have to worry about the first rule of Alchemy.

Hermione: What's that headband you have?

Gridion: Oh this. It's my Alchemy headpiece. It's made of metal. Managed to find it during my travels. It enhances my Alchemy powers

Hermione: I meant to ask you, isn't Alchemy forbidden?

Gridion: It is, but sometimes, it's needed. There will always be alchemists around. Not like in the past, when there was a whole army of them, or so I've read. But I've done enough Alchemy during the summer. I don't need to study it anymore. All I'm going to do, is use it when people need it.

The two arrived at Hogwarts soon after. Ron and Harry would have been with, except for the fact that they missed the train.

Later, after Harry and Ron had finally arrived, all the morning festivities were being done

Boring day for the next part. Well, excluding the fact that the new defence against the dark arts teacher didn't know what he was doing, which caused some mayhem during the class. 

Later……..Gridion was trying to meditate. Unfortunately, he was just a 12 year old kid, so naturally, he didn't have the patience to do so. But he then felt something really weird down in the hallways. It was something unpleasant.

Gridion: Oh no. I hope it isn't to bad. Well, I might as well be of some use.

Gridion then looked at Ron's broken wand. He had taped it back up, but it still didn't work properly. Gridion picked it up. But he also got the feeling that repairing it with Alchemy was not the wisest choice at the current moment.

Gridion: Might as well get some rest. Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow, and I want on the team.

Gridion got settled into bed. But as soon as his eyes closed, Harry and Ron entered.

Ron: That was bloody scary. A blood message on the wall.

Gridion woke up at that. He sat up. 

Gridion: What happened?

Harry: You…………don't want to know. It's not pretty.

Gridion: Oh. Well, thanks for the fair warning.

Ron: Say, why you in bed so early? 

Gridion: Quidditch tryouts, plus I'm really tired. Just a bit of an off night for me.

Ron: Well, goodnight then.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 13: Deadly Sickness, and the honest truth

* * *

The next day, there was a Gryffendore Quidditch practice, which Gridion had applied to be a Keeper. But he was very tired and sluggish. He couldn't concentrate. Their captain, Oliver Wood, was very concerned.

Oliver (shouting): Hey Gridion! If you can't play today, don't sweat it. You're doing good. I'll do another practice tryout with you another time.

Gridion smiled. He felt that it was odd that he was hallucinating, so he knew something was wrong. He felt so tired, that he fell off his broomstick, and landed on the ground with a loud thud.

Gridion then woke up, and found himself in the hospital wing of Hogwarts He had no idea how he got there.

Harry: You should have been more careful, or not attended if you were sick. 

Gridion: Hey yourself. Howe long was I out?

Harry: 2 days.

Gridion: Oh. What do I have?

Ron: You have something called……..lukenian……or something like that?

Harry: Leukemia Ron, leukemia.

Ron: Riiiiight.

Gridion: Damn. Well, that will sideline me. 

Hermione: SIDELINE! You're dying.

Gridion: I can't die.

Harry: You what!

Gridion: Did I say something?

Ron: You most certainly did. You bloody said you couldn't die.

Gridion: Crap. Well, you guys deserve to now, as long as you promise to NEVER tell a soul about everything I'm about to tell you. First off, I'm not even from this time. I'm from the future. Second, I'm not even human.

Harry: Future…….not even human? I don't get it.

Gridion: Long ago, there lived an alien race called sayians. They were fighters, with the weakest could easily beat a lot of humans in mere seconds. However one day, tragedy struck, killing all but four sayians. 2 of them would die out later, and the other two would remain on earth.

Hermione: And you're one of them?

Gridion: No. I'm only half. But I am of a special breed. I'm a devil sayian. The fourth ever in the universe. The first one, was created in hell, by a union with the devil queen, and the sayian king, creating two of the four devil sayians. Vega and Alucard. Vega, would go on to become the single, most strongest being the universe would ever know.

Harry: Universe! That's impossible.

Gridion: I thought so to. Back to what I was saying. Alucard, is Vega's younger brother, yet the second weakest of the devil sayians. He is the current underworld king. Vega, would have 5 kids, with only one of them, being a female. That is my mother. She denounced her humanity, and became the third devil sayian, getting unimaginable powers. She would also have a total of 8 children, with me being the youngest. One child, for each element. Fire, wind, Earth, water, thunder, light, dark, and Divine.

Ron: Bloody hell.

Gridion: Devil sayians are immune to death, minus being killed by another. Vega, my grandfather, is like me…………purely immortal. I represent the Divine element. Being that it is the most powerful element, I am immortal to everything.

Harry: That's good to know.

Gridion: I'm gong to stay here, until the Christmas break. But first. The seven elements were with mother, who was pure evil. My grandfather then sealed her away, and sent each of the elements through time. One of them, is in this part in time. I'm a student, and a spy. I will find my sibling, and kill it. The future depends on it. The missing elements have caused natural disasters, and I have to be the one who will bring the balance back Leukemia won't stop me. I'll cure it. I'll learn everything I can, and I will be healthy again.

Gridion smiled, before he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 14: Back into the future

* * *

Although Gridion's studies didn't suffer to badly, he still hated having Leukemia. But he wasn't quite sure if it was all that. By the time the winter vacation started, he was already gone into the future.

When he arrived…………

Bruce: You said you were going to be gone until you were 17. Yet you're only 11, or 12.

Gridion: I got sick old man. I defeated Raven, but got Leukemia.

Bruce: Really?

Gridion: Yeah. I don't know if it was her attempts to kill me by using the death curse, or just revenge when I absorbed her powers.

Cloud then teleported in. He sighed at the situation.

Cloud: We'll have to cure you immediately. We don't want you to suffer through this illness. Though Martians are beginning to invade. But they stand no chance.

Gridion: uhhhhhh.

Gridion passed out at that. Cloud picked him up, and walked in to the Capsule corporation complex. Once in the medic bay, he put him in a regeneration tank. This one was designed to eliminated all status illnesses, and restore to 100 health.

Cloud: his blood will be cleaned out though taking it out, and putting it back in. About one to two weeks shall do it.

Bruce: I hope so Uncle Cloud. For his sake, and our planet's sake.

Al the needles were in place. That is when Cloud noticed the alchemy headpiece.

Cloud: Better take this off.

Cloud took off the headpiece, before he closed the tank, and activated it.

Bruce: I'm worried. He might not be cured of it, and he might die.

Cloud: In case if you forgot, he can't. If he was able to survive the death curse multiple times, because he doesn't have the same protection Harry Potter did, then he has to be immortal.

Bruce: Yeash. Don't remind me. You would think all that protection to help Harry against Voldemort would have proven useful. Instead, he joins up with Voldemort, on his own free will. It sickens me.

Cloud: And to think, they are still alive today. Well one good thing is, with the Martians, we won''t have to worry about them for a while. They will help us no problem. 

Bruce: I'll guard Gridion. Like I always have. You must go and help.

Cloud: I think both me and Sephiroth regret giving Gridion our swords. We still need them. Until we can find the same materials, we're screwed.

Bruce: You're much stronger then that, uncle Cloud. Don't disappoint the Earth.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 15: An all out war

* * *

One week had passed since Gridion was put in a recovery tank. Everyone did their best to fight off the Martians, but they kept coming back. One of the ships crashed into the building where Gridion was recovering.

Bruce: NO! He may never recover now.

Bruce got so mad, that he transformed into SS4, and flew in front of a few Martian ships. 

Bruce: Take this, scum of the universe! 

Bruce then screamed. Because he was the bat sayian, his screams were almost supersonic. It had made all the Martian heads explode from the ships. But more kept coming.

Bruce: Damn. This will never stop.

Elsewhere…………. 

Cloud and Sephiroth were having a hard time fighting off the Martians. When suddenly, the ground shook, and a spikey figure arose from the ground.

Sephiroth: Lavos! Alright.

Lavos: RAIN OF DESTRUCTION!

Many spikes from the giant god shot off, and hit all the Martian ships.

Lavos: The other gods are summoning me. I think it's time.

Lavos then floated off. Many people were dying during this war. Also, Cloud and Sephiroth were barely avoiding the flesh eating beams that were produced from the Martian''s weaponry. That is when Cloud went up above the ships.

Cloud: METEOR-RAIN!

Cloud launched his most powerful, non sword attack, destroying 10 Martian ships.

Sephiroth: WIDESPREAD LASER!

A powerful wave spread from Sephiroth, killing many Martians that were on the ground. Cloud then landed. More ships came up.

That is when they saw a dark blast soar across the sky, destroying anything that came in its path. Then, their respective swords then dropped out of the air, and landed in front of them. The twins looked up. A Dark Super Sayian, with Goku standing behind him, were floating in the sky.

It was Gridion.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 16: Resurrection of a God

* * *

Gridion and Goku floated down to the ground.

Gridion: I'm cured. And I feel ready to kill. 

Cloud: Good. Oh, you'll want this back.

Cloud then dug something from one of his pockets. It was Gridion's alchemy headpiece. Gridion smiled, and equipped it.

Gridion: BTW, I managed to make exact replicas of your swords, including their power. Alchemy really helped me on that one. I'll explain later. But those are the originals.

Sephiroth and Cloud both smirked, and grabbed their respective swords. They felt as if a missing piece of them had finally returned.

Goku: I'm going to help the others

Gridion: Good. Let's rock.

Gridion summon his swords, which like he said, were replicas of the swords he did use. He then smirked, and fused the swords together. That is when Martians attacked. But Gridion managed to put up a barrier, before rushing to strike.

Sephiroth: Way to go Gridion. You mastered Sword fusion.

Cloud: Thanks uncle Sephiroth.

On another part of the Earth……..Shirobi was finally formed, and was badly damaging all Martians that came near him. He then saw them retreating.

Shirobi: I don't know, but they might be getting their last forces to fight all of us together.

In fact, that is exactly what was happening. All the Martian ships were gathering into one spot, and all the fighters followed.

Bruce: You should be resting Gridion. You're not cured.

Gridion: Says you. Just before the ship crashed onto the building, I was fully cured.

Kurt: Good to know. 

Vincent: Let's hit him with everything we have.

: Wait.

Everyone turned around, and saw Alucard, in DSS2. He was also carrying the crystal Masamune.

Alucard: Shirobi. You must deform.

Shirobi: Why so?

Alucard: It's time that the most powerful being in the universe make his long awaited return. 

The Martians heard that, and stopped destroying. Shirobi then deformed into its six separate gods. Alucard then let the Crystal Masamune float in between the gods, who then circled it.

Alucard: Eternal light, and high justice. Ancient forces, near and far. My bother, Vega, hear my plea, and make your return, to show your SUPREMACY!

The sword glowed, and it became a beam of light, which then expanded, swallowing the gods. Smaller beams of light began to burst from the beam tunnel.

Far away at another end of the universe, this power could be seen and felt. 

Then, the light faded, showing an all black clad figure, with a black leather trenchcoat. His eyes were pure red, and his hair was purely crystal. There was no mistake about it. Vega was back.

Vega: At long last. 10 years of slumber have taken its toll on this planet. The elements causing natural disasters, and Martians invading. But now, all those problems will be solved. These Martians didn't think that they could have a war with this planet, without going through me, now could they?


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 17: Back to school

* * *

Pan had come out to watch the fight. She felt her energy return to her, as she became younger. 

Pan: Mika's curse would only last until Vega returned. Could it be…….?

Pan did see Vega there, who had just finished his final transformation. She contacted him through their bond

Pan (bond link): _Vega. You__'ve returned. Thank you for coming back. It's been to long. Please, finish this quickly. _

Vega smirked, as his body began to turn into a phoenix, and it was on fire.

Vega: Enchanted phoenix ATTACK!

Vega flew through all the ships, destroying each and every single one of them. He then turned back to normal when he approached the Mother ship. He smirked. 

Vega: DIE!

He shot a beam at the ship, bigger then the ship, destroying it entirely.

Later…….Everyone had returned to normal. Vega smiled at Gridion.

Vega: It's been a long time Gridion. You have done well for your journey. I realize my mistake that I made. But you can take your time now. With me being resurrected, I can help keep this planet intact. Your mission is still going on, and you must get back.

Gridion; I understand Grampa. When I return, I'll be a teenager for sure…….maybe even an adult. Until then…….I must go.

Gridion got into his time machine, and left. He returned to Hogwarts, where Professor Dumbledore was awaiting for him.

Dumbledore: So Gridion, you've returned. How''s your health?

Gridion: Never better. I'm 100 cured of any ailments.

Dumbledore: Good. Your struggle to keep up in your studies was quite……..awe inspiring. Plus the stories you've told me about yourself, were quite…………breathtaking. 

Gridion: Thanks sir.  
D. Malfoy: I'd say that you were faking it, to gain attention to yourself. Only a mudblood would do so.

Draco then approached Gridion.

Draco: As for me, I'm safe from whatever is hurting mudbloods.

Dumbledore heard enough.

Dumbledore: Take care of him, but don't kill him. 

Gridion smirked. He whispered 'Imperious'. Draco's eyes then went large, as he was no longer in control of his body. Gridion thought of something while backing up, and made Draco hit him self hard in the nuts.

Crabbe and Goyle, who were there during the Christmas break, saw that. They checked on Malfoy, then started to run towards Gridion. Gridion was already up the stairs towards the front door, when he turned around, and clapped. That caused both Crabbe and Goyle to run into a newly built brick wall, before it crumbled. All three Slytherins were laid out. Gridion smirked at that.

Gridion: Oh and BTW, I'm not a mudblood. There are many things about me that you wish you knew. Whatever is trying to kill everyone, will try to go after me, Or I'll be going after it. When that happens, I'll eliminate it, just like all my problems.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 18: The next hunt begins

* * *

Two weeks before the school ended, it was closed down, due to students constantly being petrified by some mysterious creature. Gridion, 13 years old now, took that as opportunity. He was going to leave. But Harry decided he needed to reason with him.

Harry: Gridion. You mustn'' leave. You might be able to help us defeat whatever is haunting the school. 

Gridion: Sorry Harry, but time is precious. The sooner I get to kill my siblings and absorb their elements, the sooner I can save the future. Besides. You are a lot stronger then you give yourself credit for. You will succeed.

Harry: Thank you. If you must go, then I guess I can't stop you.

Gridion: Don't worry Harry. If I can make this trip quick, I can come back and help. But don't count on it. It took me my entire vacation last year to find just one of my siblings. I doubt it will be any different.

With that, Gridion took off, to the Warren States era Japan. He landed there, in an open, unused field. He decided to drive around for a bit. That is when he noticed a weird vehicle, with five guys on top of it. The vehicle was sort of shaped like a metalloid human. It was then, that Gridion got out, and capped the time machine.

Gridion: Hmmmmmmm. Maybe they might be able to lead me to where my sibling is. Those humans look quite powerful. Yet I don't think they all appear to what they seem.

Gridion then began to follow them. He kept close, but not to be seen. He liked that power of his. An additional power he had was invisibility.

Soon enough, he noticed another group. He smirked when he saw them.

Gridion: That has to be Inuyasha. Well let's see how he fares.

Gridion stopped, and became visible. He smirked as he awaited Inuyasha. The group soon did see him.

Kagome: Excuse me……..have you seen the band of Seven?

Gridion: Oh, those guys. Yeah. They just passed by a little while ago.

Gridion then turned his attention to Inuyasha.

Gridion: Are you the one they call Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: I am. What's it to ya?

Gridion: A test. I want to fight you.

Inuyasha: I don't have time for a mere human.

That is when Gridion transforms into DSS, and smirks.

Gridion: Who said I was human. Like you Inuyasha, I'm half demon. Except I don't have any weaknesses, or times I turn human…….because I'm not Human at all.

Inuyasha then smirked.

Inuyasha: You've got my attention now, but that won't mean you'll defeat me.

Before Inuaysha could unsheathe his Tetsusaiga, Gridion slashed him. 

Inuyasha: HEY! No fair.

Gridion: I'm surprised Inuaysha. You of all things, should no that there is no such thing as fair. The rest of you, stay out of this. I don't wish to kill any of you.

Inuyasha then successfully unsheathed his Tetsusaiga. Gridion then summoned his two swords. Gridion then looked over at Kagome.

Gridion (thoughts): This must be before Kagome and Inuyasha became parents. Does this mean I get to see them go at it? WOOO HOOO! Score for me.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 19: The Evil Sayain Ally

* * *

A month and a half had passed by. First, Gridion showed he was more powerful then Inuyasha. Gridion was recalling the events of the final minutes of their fight

-Flashback-

Gridion: Not bad Inuyasha. I'm impressed.

Inuyasha: You managed to block my wind Scar...twice. First, with your sword, then your own body.

Gridion: Let me show you how to do it right.

Gridion then surprised everyone, by doing the wind scar. Inuyasha had avoided it, but left himself open. That allowed Gridion to blast him. Inuyasha was unable to defeat him.

-END FLASHBACK-

Since then, they had defeated the band of Seven, and Naraku re-appeared. Kikyo had also died during that time, and Gridion knew he'd have to see to it, that she would be resurrected.

Gridion (thoughts): Maybe not. They did get the shikon jewel almost a year after she died. Well, a year and a half, basically.

They were walking along, when they saw a lone warrior. He was quite buff, and quite tall. He was in the groups path.

Inuyasha: We don't have time for you. Get out of our WAY!

Warrior: I'm afraid my boss won't let me. You see, I was sent by Naraku.

Inuyasha: Naraku would send a human to fight us? He must be losing it.

The warrior then transformed into SS5. Everyone was shocked. But Gridion smirked.

Gridion: He's not 100 human. Only a third. I can feel it.

Warrior: How did you know about my demon sayian human heritage?

Gridion: You just told us

Warrior: Oh shit.

The warrior then noticed Gridon's alchemy headpiece.

Warrior: How did you get that. It was my sisters. Nobody was allowed to touch Raven' Alchemy Headpiece.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he caused earthquakes.

Gridon: Get out of here. He's the one I'm after. I have to do this alone.

Kagome: You'll need the help.

Gridion: GO! I have to face him alone. He is killable, but it will only count if I kill him.

Inuyasha: If you say so. Let's GO!

They did leave. The warrior stopped his earthquakes, as he noted that it did little when his opponent was in the air.

Gridion: I got this when I kill her. You are one of my older brother. I am Gridion Tidus. The last child of the evil bitch, Mika Tidus.

Warrior: How dare you insult Gory's mother. The element of Earth will bury you.

Gridion: Not likely Gory. You see. I can't die. I was born a god, for I am the final element. The Divine Element. Just you try and stop me.


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own any animies involved in this fanfic

Elemental Hazard chapter 20: Timeless love, and teenage antics (Lemon Warning)

* * *

Gory then placed his hand on the ground, and many beams came up to hit Gridion. Gridion rushed towards gory, dodging every beam that came his way. He summoned the Ultima Weapon, and sliced Gory's right arm off, clean. Gory was in agonizing pain, as the beams stopped.

Gridion: Never show your weaknesses to me. Raven's powers have proven quite useful to me. She knew how to exploit weaknesses, and when. You have lost a great deal of your power.

Gory: Mom was right about you. She said her eighth child would be the chosen one. The chosen one that would determine the fate of the universe. She tried to hide, having us, her loyal seven children, to make sure she was protected against grandfather. Obviously, she failed. I failed. We failed. But I'm not going down without a fight.

Gridion then knew that he was charging up for one last attack, as he saw him glow, and his missing arm being replaced by rocks, which had formed into a new arm. Gridion then summoned the masamune, and fused then together to create his sword.

Gory: I highly believe we failed, because Liotrex was to immature, and that Kobe was actually good. But Even a devil sayian can't survive the GEO CANNON!

Gory fired out a huge blast, that was as big as a pyramid. But Gridion quickly got some distance, and prepared to strike.

Gridion: BACKLASH WAVE!

Gridion had learned that attack from Inuyasha as well. He sliced down on the Geo Cannon, forcing it back, as the backlash wave

Gory: Oh great. Fuck me, in the ass hole, I'm dead.

Gory didn't even try to block the backlash wave, as is tore through him, and destroyed him entirely. His soul became two golden spheres, with one of them having the Earth symbol on it. Gridion flew to them, and picked them up, absorbing them

Later...Inuyasha had followed Kagome into the forest. He knew something was upsetting you.

Inuyasha: What's wrong?

Kagome (lightly sobbing): You.

Inuyasha: ME! WHAT DID I DO!

Kagome: You didn't do anything. You're the problem for my misery, because I let it. You only use me as a shard detector. You would revive Kikyo if you had the chance.

Inuyaha: It's true, I would. But only because, she asked me to do so.

Kagome: Huh?

Inuyasha: before she died, she told me that there was a great power in hell that she wanted. Not sure what it was, but she needed to be alive. Not walking clay. I would consider it my last favour that she would ever ask of me.

Kagome: Really?

Inuyasha: Yes. I know now that I could never have a chance with her. I'm such an idiot.

Kagome didn't say anything.

Inuyasha: I could never be this open to her. I thought I loved her. But she didn't fully return it to me. She wanted me to be human. I'm fine being a half demon. In fact, I'd rather be half demon, then human or full demon any day.

Kagome: Really?

That was when they heard some rustling.

Inuyasha: Yeah. Kagome... this is so embarrasing

Kagome: Huh?

Inuyasha: I...love you. I have...for some time now.

Kagome: Oh...Inuyasha.

Inuyasha began to walk away. He sighed.

Inuyasha: I can understand if you can't return the love. I'm only a half demon.

Kagome had heard enough, and ran up to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and turned him around, before deeply kissing him. He was shocked at first, but was then calmed down, and he enjoyed the kiss. Kagome then stopped it.

Kagome (sobbing): Don't ever leave me. Inuyasha...I love you. I have for some time. Don't ever leave me. I know I won't leave you.

Inuyasha nodded, and smiled. They then began to kiss again

--This part is where the lemon is supposed to be, but I couldn't write it, due to site restrictions. You'll have to make due without--

Gridion (whispering): This is sweet. They finally fucked. If I was mortal, I would have accomplished one of my life goals. I videotaped those fuckers. Harry and Ron, you're going to live this shit.

Gridion looked at his cam-corder. He had shut it off after kagome and Inuyasha were finished. Gridion then went back to camp, hoping no-one would see him.


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 21: New school year, new element

* * *

A few days after Inuyasha and Kagome mated. Kagome pulled Gridion off to the side. She had discovered that he videotaped it.

Kagome: YOU ACTUALLY VIDEOTAPED US?

Gridion: Yup. I'd do it again. Only I would have the guts to do it.

Kagome: Just because you're a god, doesn't mean you can get away with everything. 

Gridion: True, but there is nothing you can do to prevent me from keeping this. Besides. I'm not going to share it with anyone. Not even Miroku.

Kagome: I don't care. Give me the tape. 

Gridion: I don't have time to deal here. I have to get back into the future. But as a god, I'll keep my word, and not even think about sharing this with anybody

Gridion crossed his fingers behind his back.

Kagome: I guess I can trust a god's word. But please……..tell me……why? 

Gridion: I'm 13 years old, and I'm a guy……not to mention half demon……..WHO KNOWS AND CRAVES THAT STUFF! Plus my other half, is a race based on sex and violence. 'Nuff said.

Kagome sighed. Gridion then uncapped his time machine. Everyone then approached, as for some strange reason, they knew he was leaving.

Gridion: I might come back. If I don't, Inuyasha and Kagome will see me again. One last thing. Kagome……. Take care of the young pup.

Everyone was confused as to what he meant.

Miroku: Are you to tell us that she's pregnant with Inuyasha's child?

Inuyasha: How did……? 

Miroku: Trust me Inuyasha…….you two aren't the quietist of people.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha blushed at that.

Gridion: That, plus it was supposed to happen. The future, based on this era, has already been set in motion. My grandfather's sword shall be created by your child. It is the most powerful sword ever made. But I must leave now, if I''m to get back to school. C Ya

Gridion the left, and returned to where he was attending Hogwarts, making it so, that he was 3 weeks away from starting his third year.

The three weeks did pass by quickly, and he got everything he needed. He was just waiting patiently at the King's Cross station in London. That is when a mysterious man approached him.

Man: It's a nice day. 

Gridion: Yep.

Man: Hopefully this will mean good things, when you return to Hogwarts.

Gridion: What?

Man: I know about you Gridion. Our Grandfather assigned me to keep watch over you in this era.

Gridion: OUR Grandfather! I don't even know you.

Man: No…….but allow the other elements t take over of just a second. They would recognize me.

Gridion did just that. He looked, while he searched both Gory's and Raven's memories. It was then obvious to him now.

Gridion: Kobe! The good one.

Kobe: Well done. Gramps trusts me to keep a close eye over you, while you are searching for the other element that resides here. For this, I cannot tell you, nor do I expect you to find our sibling immediately. However, I will break that, if you don''t find her by your sixth year. It would be way to ridiculous.

Gridion: I see. But how am I supposed to absorb your element.

That was when Kobe placed his hand on top of Gridion's head. Kobe closed his eyes, and let his powers flow into Gridion. Gridion felt it. Kobe then lifted his hand up.

Kobe: I have only given you the seal. The second orb, is our soul. Because we were sent back through time, we don''t properly belong in these times, when we die, we become one with you, once you take it. You can use the fire element, but you don''t know the attacks. Once this year is over, we''ll go into the future, and I'll teach you all my attacks, and everything I can, about the fire element.

Gridion: Thank you.

Gridion then shook Kobe's hand. Kobe then looked at the time.

Kobe: Little brother, I've taken up to much of your time. You better catch your train.

Gridion: Got it. Later Big Brother!

Gridion got his stuff together, and proceeded to head to the train, which would lead back to Hogwarts. But this year was going to be different. Gridion knew, for there was a mass murderer on the loose, and he was a loyal servant to Voldemort.


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 22: Gridion's fears

* * *

A couple of weeks into school, many things began to happen. First, Azakban guards, known as Dementors, were ordered to surround the school, just in case if the serial wizard killer, Sirius Black, ever came to Hogwarts.

Once again, a new defence against the dark arts teacher was named, and it was an Auror, named Remus Lupin.

The class that was up now, was based one a spell called 'Ridicoulus'. This spell, could change a Bogart, from your deepest fears, into something you found funny. 

Ron's Fears were spiders, but he found it funny if they kept slipping up on roller skates. There were similar things like that. 

Lupin: Next…………Gridion……..McFarlane. 

Gridion stepped up. His eyes went wide, as he saw his own mother as the Bogart. It began to whisper.

Bogart: Those who are against me will suffer.

They eyes began to go white, as the entire room began to shake, and everyone felt it. A few beams were launched destroying a few things in the process.

Bogart: Gridion. Leave these pathetic mortals behind, and join me. We will overthrow father, and become the most feared being in the universe 

Gridion: RIDICOULUS!

The Bogart transformed into Ed Elric. The Bogart mimicked exactly what Ed would say.

Bogart: DON'T EVER CALL ME SHORT, OR I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR IT DEARLY!

Gridion began to crack up, as he moved to the back of the line. It was Harry's turn.

His fear was the dementors, which one of them had attacked him on the train before. But Lupin jumped in front, and the Bogart transformed into the full moon, before Lupin cast his spell, to make it into a wild deflating balloon, which then began to fly around the room at a fast pace.

Lupin: Well, that's enough for today. Harry, Gridion, would you please stay behind for a minute.

As everyone left, Gridion and Harry remained behind.

Lupin: Those were quite……..powerful fears. It's hard to tell exactly which one is more powerful when it came to the depth of fear.

Gridion: I'd say Harry's fears are deeper then mine. I can tell.

Harry: Well that being who you saw nearly destroyed the room. Had it not been for your quick thinking, Hogwarts might have been destroyed.

Gridion: The icon is powerful, but the depth wasn't. I'm more afraid of not fulfilling my destiny that was et out by the day I was born. Unlike you Harry, my opponent doesn't affect Earth. It affects the entire universe. That was me evil mother. At least, I believe it was, for I've never really seen her.

Lupin: I don't get it.

Gridion: Long story short, sir……..I'm a god from the future. I'll explain in full detail another time. That boy who was the funny thing, was just a friend that I met in the past.

Lupin: I see. As for Harry, I would have expected his fear to be You-know-who.

Harry: I thought so to, but then I remembered how frightened I was when I encountered that dementor. I was scared to death.

Gridion: Well, you need not to worry about Voldemort. He is the least of your threats in the future? 

Harry: What do you mean? There are worse?

Gridion: Much. But it will all depend on your choices that you make. Your choices is what sometimes makes your own fears, for the risk results can fail, and leave damage. I'm afraid that I will fail against liberating the universe from my own mother. We better get going, or we''ll be late.

Harry: You're right. See you later Sir.

Lupin: Of course boys. If you two need any help, just come by.


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 23: Path of the dark side shows itself

* * *

Winter soon approached. Oh, the Vacation didn't start just yet, but it was close enough. Gridion laughed at what Harry did to Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy. He threw snowballs and tripped them while under the invisibility cloak.

But then Gridion noticed that Harry was running off into the three broomsticks, following professor McGonnagal. Gridion knew that something bad was going to happen. But He simply followed Harry, who was also being followed by Ron and Hermione.

The three of them talked, while remaining outside. Soon enough, they saw the door open and close, and footsteps through the snow.

Ron: What's wrong with him?

Gridion felt something. A familiar presence, lurking in Harry. So he began to follow Harry again. Ron and Hermione joined up.

When they reach Harry, he was sitting on a rock, crying. He was underneath his cloak still. Gridion pulled it off. 

Harry (upset): He…….Betrayed them.

Gridion then saw a tall figure, all dressed in black. The bolt scar was infront of the left eye, and the hair was long. He saw a being simply known as Dragonis. Gridion backed away.

Harry (upset): He led HIM to my parents.

Ron: Calm down Harry. 

Harry: NO!

He had lifted Ron up by the shirt, striking fear into the 13 year old.

Harry (angry): Sirius Black is looking for me. Well I want him to. Because I want him to find me. And when he does, I'll kill him. I'll make him PAY!

He then tossed Ron onto the cold ground. Gridion stared at Harry, seeing Dragonis.

Hermione: Snap out of it Harry. What good will it do if you act like this?

Harry: Get away from me. How would you know? You still have parents. Plus, all you do is read. You hardly ever feel true pain. So don't tell me what to DO!

It was that, when Gridion passed out. He had sensed way to much evil inside of Harry.

Gridion would wake up a few hours later, recognizing exactly where he was. 

Gridion: I find myself here again.

Harry: Glad you're up.

Gridion: I felt to much evil in you. Something I haven't felt for a while. The shock is what made me pass out. I''m more sensitive to sensing the evil within a person.

Harry: Sorry. I was just…….over emotional at the time. I've calmed down.

Ron: That still didn't give you any right to do what you did to me.

Harry: Again Ron. I'm sorry.

Ron: Don't do it again.

Gridion then sat up. 

Gridion: Tomorrow is the start of the break. Cool. I'll be leaving. I'm spending the holidays with one of my siblings. 

Hermione: I thought you hated them?

Gridion: One of them acted evil, and wants to help me. I've got nothing to lose when I go and train with him. I'll be back in time. I promise.


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 24: Winter Training

* * *

Gridion always wondered why he was told to use the McFarlane name. It was because Kobe was actually using it. So that was why he had so much galleons…….because it was already there. But that was besides the point. Gridion was training with his one good older sibling.

Kobe: You have created your own fire attack, with your sword. That is a great start for you.

Gridion: Thanks bro.

Kobe: There are a few attacks that I do want you to know. Therefore…….. I will show you the attacks, before I tell you how to use them. Let''s start off with something kinda easy.

He raised him palm up. Gridion got into a blocking position. Kobe smirked.

Kobe: FLAMETHROWER!

A massive line of fire emitted from Kobe's hand, as it rushed towards Gridion, who easily blocked it.

Kobe: You have to feel the fire burning up inside of you. A raging fire. Once you feel it, focus it, and launch it at me.

Gridion tried to do that. He focussed on the fire element within him, as he tried to channel it to his palms. It took a while, but he did it.

Gridion: FLAMETHROWER! 

Gridion launched the flamethrower at Kobe. Kobe smirked, as he absorbed it.

Kobe: If you were somebody else, I would have said it was outstanding. However……you have exceeded expectations. I didn't think you'd have it that powerful right now.

Gridion: Don't forget. My divine element powers do amplify my other element powers. I only need to see an attack once from you guys, then I know. I search into the memories of the others, to learn more attacks.

Kobe: Try to dodge this. 

Kobe powered up to SS5, and Gridion powered up to him max level.

Kobe: FLAME SLASHER!

Kobed rushed up to Gridion, then one of his hands turned into a fire claw. Gridion dodged the attack.

Gridion: Take this! 

Gridion repeated the attack. Kobe then dodged it, and flew up into the air. He then held his hands flat outwards from him, and charged up one of his best attacks.

Kobe: METEOR FLARE!

Gridion saw it, and repeated. He did the exact same thing, and the two attacks cancelled each other out. Kobe then came down.

The two weeks of the winter break continued on like this, until Gridion knew more attacks, that could help him out. The two were now at the train station, to head back to Hogwarts.

Kobe: Best of luck to you, little brother.

Kobe then took out a cigar. They were outside. Gridion was about to take his luggage in, but stopped.

Gridion: Let me.

Gridion snapped his fingers, which a small fire then emitted. He lit the cigar for Kobe.

Kobe: Thanks. Now get a move on. Don't want to be late, do you?

Gridion: Nope.


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 25: A criminal shows his face

* * *

So the next few months passed by. Harry had mastered a powerful spell called the Patronus. Harry did tell everyone about it. One day though, One of Hagrid's creatures (a Hippogriff called Buckbeack) was supposed to be executed. So the four watched from a distance. Well, it didn't happen yet.

Draco: I guess now that'll show Hagrid what he can't do. Soon enough, he'll be out. Much like you mudbloods should be from this world.

Hermione then held her wand out to Draco's throat, and he was scared, knowing what she could easily do.

Harry: It's not worth it Hermione. 

Hermione did lower her wand, only to punch Draco out. That was when Gridion then drenched his hand in Draco's blood, and wiped it in his hair. He then clapped, and his entire hair was blood red. 

Draco: How dare you?

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle then ran off. But Gridion clapped his hands, which then had a few bricked removed from the ground, only to form into a brick wall that the three Slytherins ran into. Gridion clapped again, to put the bricks back into place.

Hermione: That felt good.

Ron: That was more like……..bloody Brilliant.

The three then saw Buckbeak being apparently executed. They then saw a mean dog, as Ron's Rat bit him. They chased the rat, until they came about the whomping willow tree. The dog then bit onto Ron's leg, as he had picked up his rat. The dog dragged him in, but the tree Caught Hermione and Harry in the process, and began to toss them around. Gridion was doing his best not to get caught. The tree then stopped, as Professor Lupin used a stopping spell. 

Lupin: Let's go.

Lupin led them into the tree, which in turn, led them to them to the shrieking shack. When they got up there, they saw an injured Ron, scarred out of his wits.

Ron: It's…….an…………Agimenmi!

He pointed infront of him, and there was Sirius Black. He wore an insane smile. Lupin then drew his wand out at Sirius. Sirius rose up.

Lupin: So, many years of dementors eating at your soul has finally made you insane.

Sirius: And you would know a thing or two, about insanity…….right old friend?

In an unexpected twist, Lupin hugged Sirius. That shocked all but Gridion, but he still looked surprised.

Hermione: I TRUSTED YOU!

Harry drew his wand out. 

Sirius: So that's how it's going to be. Well, you don't have the guts Harry. You won't kill me. Let's kill him.

Lupin: Wait Sirius. Calm down. You'll have to wait.

Sirius: I've been waiting for 12 years for this. Let's kill him now!

Snape then entered. He smirked at Sirius.

Snape: I finally have you right where you belong. It's time to die.

Sirius: Oh go and play with your chemistry set, like you always do Serverus.

Gridion: Professor Snape. Get out of here right now.

As Gridion said that, he reached out for some powder he had kept with him.

Snape: When we get back to the school, I'm taking thir-

That was when Gridion threw the powder at Snape, which had transformed into a powerful sleeping gas.

Gridion: I've been waiting do use alchemy on that filthy Slytherin.

Hermione: You just attacked a teacher.

Harry: I'm glad he did. It will allow us to know what's going on. If you must, kill me Sirius. But I warn you. I'm not going down without a fight.

Sirius: You aren't going to die today Harry. No……..you aren't the one I'm after.

Hermione: Then who are you after? 

Sirius: PETER PENTIGREW!


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 26: The truth of a Madman

* * *

Harry: That's impossible, He's dead.

Lupin: That's what I though to, but thanks to your map, I found out otherwise. In fact, he's in this room. And he's right there.

Lupin pointed at Ron, who was very shocked. That was when Ron's rat, Scampers, escaped. Sirius tried to blast it, but kept missing. That was when Gridion used some of his own powers, to stop Scampers. Sirius blasted it, and it turned into a fat, deformed man.

Sirius: We meet again Peter.

Peter: My friends. You're alive. Sirius……you're okay. And Harry……..

Peter tried to get over to Harry, but was dragged back by Gridion, who tossed him through a nearby table. But Peter got up. That was when he was face to face with Sirius, who wanted to kill him.

Sirius: 12 years I've waited for this day. The day you set me up, and I got sent to that dreadful prison, while you handed James and Lily Potter to the dark lord.

Peter: What was I supposed to do?

Sirius: I would have rather have died, then give them to him. When I'm through with you, you will wish that he did kill you. I will rip you limb, from limb. And if I have to go back to Azkaban, at least it will be worth it, knowing I destroyed the very excuse of a man who did the ultimate betrayel.

Harry: Don't kill him. He's more use to us alive.

Peter: Thank you!

Harry: Once you've told the truth to everybody, I will have your soul eaten by the dementors.

Gridion: Awwwww c'mon. Can't I slice him to tiny bits after we got the truth. It would be more painful. 

Hermione and Ron looked at him odd.

Sirius: Huh? 

Gridion: Mr Black, sir. I have the power to destroy many planets in a matter of seconds. I'm a master sword wielder. Hell, Voldemort doesn't even scare me.

Harry: It's true. His fear his failure.

Lupin: They're telling the truth. I've seen it myself. Let's feed Peter, to Gridion, when we're done with him. 

Peter sulked.

Soon, they had exited the shack. Snape was also taken with them. It was night time. Sirius then paled at this night.

Sirius: Remus……..Full Moon!

Remus looked at the moon, and began to transform into a werewolf. Gridion was alerted, and transformed into his DSS form. He then summoned his swords, and fused them.

Gridion: Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Snape…………RUN! 

Harry: What about Ron?

Gridion: I swear, he won't get hurt any further. I'm only going to knock our teacher out. FIREWALL!

Gridion created a firewall, which blocked a raging Lupin from attacking. It then dispersed. By that time though, Peter escaped. The others managed to get away. Gridion then dispersed the wall, and pointed his sword at Lupin.

Gridion: Crucio!

Lupin began to roll around in pure agony. But it was bearable. Gridion got in closer, and smirked. He then de-summoned his swords, and gave Lupin a hard punch to the head, which knocked him out. Gridion then Ran over to Ron. He then put him up on his shoulders, piggyback style.

Ron: Bloody amazing. 

Gridion: You haven't seen anything yet. Hang on.

Gridion wrapped his arms around Ron's dangling legs, and took off. He sensed that he couldn't do much else, so he simply just flew Ron into the school, and checked him into the hospital wing, after he had deformed.

Next night, Dumbledore explained that changes could be made, which would allow two innocents to be saved. That was when Harry and Hermione used a time necklace to travel back.

Gridion: You remember what Sirius said about his dream?

Ron: Yeah. To return to Hogwarts as a free man.

Gridion: It would be nice. I could tell. He is a good man, who was blamed for something he didn't do.

At that moment, Harry and Hermione came back through the doors.

Ron: Bloody hell? You were just there. 

Harry: Are you saying we travelled through time? It's impossible, unless if you have Gridion's time machine.


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 27: Era of the Ninja

* * *

After all the havoc that went on at Hogwarts, Gridion looked forward to another summer of hunting another sibling. He went to an era, where ninja's were at an all time high numbers.

He stopped in leaf village, but unfortunately…….he was hung over, and he crashed. But hey, he can get away with it.

When he woke up, he was in a large house, in a bed. There were some bandages over some cuts. He saw an old man, with a smoking pipe in his mouth.

Old man: You were out for quite some time, stranger.

Gridion: Where……..am I?

Old man: you are in the Leaf village.

Gridion: Oh good. I reached my destination. I was told to meet up with the Hokage of this village.

Old Man: You're in luck. I just so happen to be the Hokage.

Gridion then sat up, and looked at him. He was sure the old man was telling the truth.

Gridion: Good. My name is Gridion

Hokage: As in…………Gridion Tidus?

Gridion: How did you know?

Hokage: I was told by your grandfather, Vega. You'd be arriving from the future. It was about a year ago, that he told us all this. Yes. He had dropped off an adult in the mountains, saying it was a cursed man. Not sure what his name was though. But Vega told me to expect you.

Gridion: Gramps. Always one step ahead of everyone else. Gotta love that. 

Hokage: I even offered if he wanted to train at our academy, but he turned the offer down. Saying he didn't need it.

Gridion: Knowing him…….he's right. He's not the single, most strongest being in the universe for nothing.

Hokage: Single most?

Gridion: Yes. I also have to know about each era I visit. Thus I know all about chakra, and other things. Believe me, the type of martial arts I study……..no human could ever be able to attain the lever I've reached.

Hokage: Aren't you human?

Gridion: No. I'm part demon. But the other part, comes from an alien race, similar to humans. Except they are born to fight. That being that was sealed in the mountains, is probably one of my siblings I have to kill.

Hokage: I also heard about that. Well, I can't say I approve. But considering what is on the line…….namely your future…….Go for it. If you want I'll assign a small squad if in-training ninja with you. They might be able to track down your sibling faster with you. Besides……you might need the help. To fight him.

Gridion: Sounds good. What class to do classify this as?

Hokage: B class.

Gridion: Good. But before I do anything…….do you have my time machine ship?

Hokage: If you can get up……follow me.

Gridion: This is nothing compared to what I've done to myself.

The Hokage then showed Gridion the wrecked ship. Gridion pictured it as fully functional, and clapped his hands. The ship was then fixed.

Hokage: How did you do that?

Gridion: Alchemy. Different era. It's a complicated art to use. Nothing can be gained, without sacrificing something of equal value.

Hokage: I see. Very impressive. The Squad I'll assign will be Squad B. The names of the ninjas are Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. They have a ninja teacher, called Kakashi.

Gridion: Thank you. I will pay you what you need when this is over. I have the right currency.

Hokage: Again, your grandfather was 1 step ahead, and prepared everything. 

Gridion: Yep.


	29. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 28: Sacrifice

* * *

The next day, Gridion, along with the ninja squad that was accompanying him, set off into the mountains. They came across a small village, where a lot of people were beginning to gather at it's square. The mayor of the town was in distraught

Mayor: Fellow Villagers. I'm afraid it's that time of month. The great demon from the mountains will be expecting a new girl in three days. I know you must not like this idea, but we have to obey this demon.

Gridion: Demon? Ha! Maybe we should seek out this demon and slay it for free.

Mayor: The great mountain Demon, Zack, musnt' be angered. Remember what happened when he was the first time? Not a pretty sight.

Something then shocked Gridion. Like something was trying to contact him within his own body. In fact. He recognized the voice. It was Raven.

Raven: Gridion. That's our brother. It hast to be.

Gridion: Whoa. Huh?

Raven: Get to a mirror dumbfuck.

Gridion was pissed. But he managed to peel away from everybody. Not even the ninja squad realized it. It was then, that he opened up his pocket mirror. Raven appeared.

Raven: Hello dear brother

Gridion: YOU! Why do you still haunt me?

Raven: I am a part of you, since you did absorb my soul. I'm here to help you.

Gridion: Why's that?

Raven: I looked through your own memories. I saw the future. It was peaceful, yet also torn due to all the natural disasters. I realized that maybe, darkness can be used for good. Anything can. I was down the wrong path. My death, is the direction I needed. Not all of our siblings will be so helpful to you. Zack is one of them.

Gridion: I see. Do you have a plan?

Raven: yes. You see, when you absorb one of us, you can also transform into us. You will also gain our power levels. And against Zack, that's needed.

Gory: Yeah. Zack is one tough customer. But I always managed to keep him at bay.

Gridion I'll bet. Well Raven, I like your plan. We'll fight him.

Gridion then told his plan, and they went to see the mayor about the matter.

Later...they did bring Gridion...er...Raven, into the mountains, everything else would soon come afterwards.


	30. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 29: Raven VS Zack.

* * *

Gridion was transformed into Raven, and the ninja squad went into the mountains. They cam across Zack's cave. Raven stopped them.

Raven: This is the part where I go alone. Zack is to powerful for any of you to handle. I'll eliminate him.

Raven then went forward. After five minutes, some thugs then approached the squad.

Thug#1: Well, look what we have here. Lord Zack won't like this, that some Ninja squad is invading his territory.

Thug#2: Let's get them.

The four thugs each attacked one each. Sakura was instantly down. The thug that took her on then went after Sasuke. Sasuke was keeping up with the two. Naruto was having difficulty.

Thug#3: You are pathetic, little boy. It shouldn't be to much to kill you, but I think I shall do something, that will make you want to kill me. Then maybe, you'd be a challenge.

Naruto was down, and the thug walked towards Sakura. Naruto noticed it, and was frozen in fear. She was after all, knocked out.

Thug#3: I'm going straight to the point with this one.

He then kissed her, much to Naruto's dismay. That was all he needed. He saw red, and his hair went up a bit. He rose up, and rushed to the Thug. Naruto then grabbed the back of the Thug's neck, and hurled him away. Naruto then moved so fast, it was as if he vanished, then re-appeared.

He then slashed the Ninja's throat. That shocked everyone. Naruto looked at the other thugs. He rushed up to the two that were fighting Sasuke, and punched both of them through the gut. Naruto then saw the fourth thug try to leave. But Naruto stopped him. He then kicked the thug''s head, clean off. Naruto then calmed down, and looked around, and saw the mess. He was shocked.

Naruto: What happened?

Sasuke: Uhhhhhhhhhh……..

Kakashi: Maybe you guys should know, when we get back to the village. It could explain things.

With Raven, she had reached where Zack was. He was surrounded in darkness.  
Zack: Women. My motto is for them, is to screw their brains out, until they die.

Raven: Well it won't happen to me, Zack.

Zack: That voice. It's is familiar. Let me see.

He then shocked a few torches, which allowed some fires to be lit. He was shocked to see that it was Raven.

Zack: Raven. Sister…….what are you doing here?

Raven: Visiting you, of course.

Raven then teleported in front of Zack, and clawed him in the shoulder. He winced in pain.

Zack: You always did like to inflict………… 

He couldn't finish, as Raven was torturing him with her Crutacious torture curse.

Zack: this is…….To MUCH! WHY!

Raven: Your death is required, dear brother

Her voice was mixed in with Gridion's, and Zack saw it.

Zack: Whoever you are, we take this outside. NOW!

He then busted a hole in the mountain, and flew up. Raven followed.

Zack: You can't be Raven.

She fixed her voice, until it was normal, for her, at least.

Raven: You're right, I'm not. For you see, I'm already dead.

Zack: Then Take THIS!

He transformed into SS5, and Raven followed. They began to attack each other. Many punches and kicks. Raven was clearly winning.

Zack: Damn you.

Raven then smirked, and shot a black beam at Zack's left arm, which decomposed it. He howled in pain. His clean shaven faced clearly showed pure agony. He then gathered up a lot of his powers, and badly shocked Raven, she was hurt by that.

Zack: Is this some sort of fight to the death?

Raven then smirked. She then transformed into Gridion. He then summoned both of his swords, and fused them.

Gridion: For you, yes.

Zack: Grrrr. Who are you?

Gridion: I'm Gridion, BITCH!

Gridion transformed into DSS, and Zack smirked.

Zack: so this is when I finally meet you, my youngest brother. So you want to kill me. What's in it for you?

Gridion: Simple enough. I want to restore the future, from the elements that are tearing it apart. Since Gramps sent you 7 back in time, natural disasters have kept occurring. I need to restore the elements. Plus, I plan on taking on mother, to prove to her that Gramps isn't the only one who can beat her.

Zack: HA! You aren't even a DSS2. You'll never win. 

Gridion: Not at the current moment…….I won't. But trust me, I will. Raven and Gory, both whom I've killed, have their souls inside of me. They are co-operating with me, because I have shown them, that the path they took was not right.

Zack: Raven was a mercenary. She was offered a lot of money from mom, in order to help her for a while. They got along, but Raven didn't approve all the time. I just like to cause destruction. And Gory…….He was a mama's boy.

Gridion then de-summoned his swords, and transformed into Gory.

Gory: SAY THAT TO MY FACE, JACKBITCH!


	31. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 30: Can nothing defeat Gridion?

* * *

Zack was in massive pain, as he was being slapped around by Gory. Gory smirked as Zack was coughing up blood.

Gory: That will teach ya to watch your mouth, little brother

Zack: Go to hell!

Gory: You forget. I'm already dead. As will you be very soon. You must see things from Gridion. For you see, it's either Gridion, or Mom. Raven and I, have chosen Gridion. But of course, we were killed first. You must understand from him, that taking over the universe isn't the only thing. We were taught to be killers, and to listen to mom. But soon enough, the light will shine through, and we will live again. In exchange, for realizing our mistakes, and teaching Gridion to use our powers. You have no choice.

Zack: Smartest thing you've…….ever said.

Gory landed on the mountain, and placed his palm on it.

Gory: Terra Destroyer!

Gory used his attack, and many golden beams sought their way from the Earth, to Zack, damaging him up greatly. That was when Gory reverted back to Gridion. He was at his full power, and re-summoned and re-fused them. He flew towards Zack.

Gridion: LOOK AT ME! Your youngest brother. Never thought that I'd be your killer, right?

Zack did look at Gridion's eyes. He was scared.

Zack: I've lost.

Gridion: Damn right.

Gridion then shoved his right claw (sword was in left claw), into Zack's heart, and he absorbed the thunder seal. Zack used that opportunity to shock Gridion, and flew away.

Zack: I know I'm going to die soon. I might as well burn out, then fade. Ultimate thunder attack……………….THUNDER GOD!

Zack''s body began to decompose, into pure light. It was surrounded by the thunder element, and it was a massive ball. Gridion had recovered. He got into a blocking stance, and began to fly up to it. The ball then transferred all it's energy into a beam, and it badly hurt Gridion, who fell down. He was barely conscious. He began to crawl on the ground, only his right clam helping him forward. He de-fused and de-summoned his swords. He was pissed that he didn't use them.

Gridion: I must…….get it.

Raven and Gory were trying to guide Gridion to Zack's purple soul orb. Gridion finally grabbed it after a minute, and absorbed it. He then smirked, before he fainted.

Next day…………. Gridion woke up, in a hut.

Naruto: Kakashi-san. He's up. Believe it. 

Gridion: Naruto……. 

Naruto: Yeah Gridion?

Gridion smirked he was almost dying to say something to Naruto.

Gridion: Would you please…….shut the hell up. 

Naruto: WHAT! I practically saved you, Believe it! 

Gridion then shocked him, with his newfound powers. Everyone else then came in.

Gridion: How badly damaged…….was I?

Kakashi: Badly. No mortal could have survived that attack. I tried to copy it, but I couldn't.

Gridion: It's something you can't copy. Trust me. I had to steal my brother's soul.

Sasuke: Zack the demon was your brother?

Gridion: Sasuke, I'm more demon then that pathetic excuse. And that is a fact.

Gridion then got up. He smiled. He heard Raven's voice.

Raven (Gridion heard only): The healing would have taken longer, if I hadn't of helped. No thanks is needed. But now that you are done here, and rather quickly as well, why don't we go back to where you found me. I think it's time you became a state alchemist.

Gridion did agree to that, but he never did voice it


	32. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own any animies involved in this fanfic

Elemental Hazard chapter 31: Damsel In Distress

* * *

The next day, Gridion was back where he found Raven, and he smirked. This time, he managed to land perfectly, and near the military HQ. He quickly capped his time machine. He looked at his pocket mirror, and smirked.

Gridion: Like your new residence?

Zack: Actually, I do. You're lucky Gridion. I am kinda jealous, because I see you, leading a good life. You have friends. And this was before you hunted us. Mom never allowed us to do such things. I can't believe that we were such…………tools;

Gridion: Kobe already realized that a long time ago. I don't have his soul yet. I highly doubt I will either. He's a good person.

Zack: He was indeed. But let's get moving.

Gridion then entered the HQ, and applied for his state alchemist license. The next day, he easily passed the test. Their leader, showed Gridion around the more secure parts on the military HQ, including the jail cells.

General: This is where we keep our prisoners. We don't have many, as we normally end up killing them before they get captured. Most do resist.

Gridion then noticed a female prisoner, with black and pink hair. He thought she was beautiful. He had to ask. 

Gridion: Who's she?

General: Oh her. Name is Rose. Captured her about a week ago. She was just a mere traveller. She might have information on the location of the Elric brothers. She was going to tell us, until we told them that they were not going to be living to much longer. Though some of my soldiers like them. They have been a thorn in my side for a while now.

Gridion: I'm not going to ask. But what will you do with her?

General: Haven't decided.

Gridion: Well sir, I suggest you don't try anything to harmful. I live a respective life, and respecting women is one of my policies. Don't do anything 'disrespectful', or you might regret it. I've met the Elric brothers. I'm more powerful then the both of them combined, and doubled.

General: You don't make the choices around here. I'll do what is needed. If you cross me, you'll die.

Gridion: Whatever. I don't fear death.

The General then pulled a gun on Gridion, and Gridion was shot in the head. But he didn't flinch, nor did he fall down. He just simply, removed the bullet. He was bleeding, but he healed up.

Gridion: I can't die.

General: Damn. Well, maybe I'll keep her safe for a while. But there are things even you can't do.

Gridion: True enough.

Later, while everyone was in bed, Gridion heard somebody go into the general's office. Gridon, using darkness as a cloak, investigated. He heard a woman call the General, Pride. 

Pride: Lust, it seems that the Elric brothers aren't the only threat to the homoculi.

Lust: I know. I heard about Scar. 

Pride: Not just him, but the newest State alchemist. He makes the brothers and scar move down to the bottom of the ladder. He can easily overthrow me. I felt his powers. They aren't like anything I've ever felt.

Lust: Oh, Gridion, right.

Pride: Yes. 

Lust: He's still just a kid. I doubt he'd even think about overthrowing you.

Pride: He seemed to take fondness to that……Rose. Respect. HA! Don't make me laugh. Tomorrow, she gets raped.

That was all Gridion needed to know. He snuck down to the jail cells, and located Rose. He entered the cell. Rose was scared.

Gridion (whisper): No need to be afraid. I'm here to set you free.

He then used his alchemy powers, to create a large enough hole in the brick wall for the both of them to escape. Once that was done, Zack contacted him.

Zack: Gridion. She'll need protection. It may sound like I'm trying to get free, but let my soul into her body. She'll be able to use my powers freely. But not my suicide attack I used against you.

Gridion agreed.

Gridion: Listen Rose. You'll need this. I'm giving you a portion of my non-alchemy powers.

He held her hand, as Zack's soul was transferred. 

Gridion: You'll be able to protect yourself. You have thunder powers now. I'll want it back someday though.

Rose: Thank you. You name was……. 

Gridion: Gridion.

Rose: Thanks again.

She then quickly, kissed him on the cheek, and then she ran off. Gridion blushed at that. He then used his alchemy powers, to fix the wall. He then quickly got back to bed.

Next morning……Pride was standing beside Gridion, as he woke up.

Pride: Now this may sound odd, but did you have anything to do with Rose's escape? 

Gridion: I didn't…………Pride. 

Pride gasped at that.

Gridion: Actually. I did. And I made sure that she couldn't be touched.

Pride: You little worm.

Gridion: Crucio!

Pride was then rolling on the floor, in pure agonizing pain.

Gridion: I won't be a thorn in your side for quite some time. But rest assured. I will be back. You'll live until then.


	33. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 32: Tournament news

* * *

Gridion was bored for the most part for the summer. He couldn't believe how easy it was to get Zack. Then his State Alchemist License, and he still had about a month to go. At least some chaos happened at a Quidditch world cup match. Death eaters……AKA, Voldemort's followers, had caused some ruckus.

But Gridion made a huge sigh of relief, when he was able to walk about Gryffendore tower again. Well, he didn't have much time to think about it, as the normal start of year announcements were starting. So everyone managed to get into the great hall, quickly as possible. 

Dumbledore: Greetings fellow students, and welcome to another year, at Hogwarts school, of witchcraft, and wizardry. I'm sure you were all hoping for some excitement to fill the air this year. Well, I have some good news. Hogwarts is going to host this years Tri-wizard tournament. The other two schools involved in this tournament is Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons. Let us be introduced to them.

Beauxbatons students came in first. They were all girls in this case. They brought a bit of a happy-go-lucky feel to the hall, suddenly. Dumrstrang then entered. Their leader had a snarl on his face, as all boys entered. They were more serious. And much to everyone's surprise, Bulgarian Quidditch star player, Victor Krum, was part of the school.

Dumbledore: The rules are, one student, from each school, shall be selected to compete. However, there will be a huge age restriction this year. Past events, younger students have died. The minimal age therefore, will now always be 17. I don't want to hear any complaints about it.

A large box was then lowered, by one of the visiting wizards from the ministry. 

Dumbledore: In here, is the fair judge, of whom shall be selected. It is simply known, as the goblet of fire. That is all 

Later, while everyone was asleep, Gridion couldn't fall asleep. Something was bugging him. Then, Raven yelled at him, from within.

Gridion (thoughts): Why now?

Gridion got up, and proceeded to the common room. He took out his pocket mirror, and Raven was there in the mirror.

Raven: It's about time. You couldn't go on ignoring me like that.

Gridion: Sorry.  
Raven: I know you want to desperately want to compete in the tri-wizard tournament.

Gridion: I Can't. I'm not old enough to submit my own name.

Raven: An age restriction line will probably be in place, no doubt. However, there are ways to get around this little problem.

Gridion: What's that?

Raven: When the time is right to enter your name, transform into me. I'll stalk the corridors one night, get past the line, and enter you. But there is a catch.

Gridion: Okay. I'm all ears.

Raven: Good. You must find out some names of other magic schools. Once you've done so, write your name on a piece of paper, and the school. You'll be guaranteed into it. I have a feeling that this tournament has more to it, then meets the eye. Only you, might be able to stop it. 

Gridion: Maybe your right.

The next day, Gridion found a random school name, and used it to his advantage. Once everyone was asleep, he turned into raven. She held his name and school on a piece of paper. She put her hood on.

Raven: Let's hope this works.

She stealthily moved through the corridors, until she reached the goblet of Fire. But the new defence against the dark art's teacher, Mad-Eye Moody, was talking to a random student. The student left. Raven didn't bother to look. Mad-Eye then left. Raven then made her move. She successfully submitted Gridion's name, without consequence.

Raven: Something about Mad-Eye makes my skin crawl. I have a real bad feeling about him.


	34. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 33: Champions chosen

* * *

Everyone was in the great hall, awaiting to be selected. The Goblet of fire was placed on a pedestal, and everyone was ready.

Dumbledore: Let us begin. First, from Beauxbatons………………

A fire exploded, and a piece of paper was launched into the air. Dumbledore grabbed it.

Dumbledore; Fleur Décor 

Everyone cheered at that. Fleur took her place. The next piece then shot into the air, and again, Dumbledore grabbed it. 

Dumbledore: From Durmstrang……..Viktor Krum

A loud applause was heard, as Viktor got up, and stood before all the students. The next piece of paper flew out of the goblet

Dumbledore: And from Hogwarts………….Cedric Diggory!

The entire Hogwarts student population erupted in mass applause for their home student. Suddenly…………..Another piece of paper flew out. Then another, and another. Dumbledore grabbed all three. Dumbledore was shocked.

Dumbledore (thoughts): This can't be. They are all 14 year olds. It's impossible.

Dumbledore sighed, as he read the first name. 

Dumbledore: GRIDION McFARLANE!

Gridion showed surprise, but he inwardly knew that he was going to compete. 

Raven: It worked.

Dumbledore: HARRY POTTER!

Everyone then looked at Harry, in utter disbelief. Dumbledore then reluctantly read the last one. 

Dumbledore: LIOTREX STONEWALL! 

Gridion then felt a sharp pain, as Raven was trying to tell him something. Actually, both she and Gory were. That was when Liotrex Stonewall stood up. Gridion looked at her.

Raven: It's her. The Water element. The most pure evil of all four of the Tidus girls. She's 14, and I sense it. She's more cruel then ever, when given a chance.

Gory: You're screwed. Not even we can defeat her.

Gridion then held his head up, before falling over, fainting.

He woke up a couple hours later. He was in the hospital wing, and only Dumbledore was there.

Dumbledore: You find yourself here once again. And yet, you are supposed to be the one who will save the universe

Gridion: You try having multiple souls in your body. It hurts. Especially when they are all trying to tell you of big emergencies.

Dumbledore: Ah. You fainted after Liotrex was named. Any reasons?

Gridion though about this, but decided against it.

Gridion: I was going to faint anyway. I managed to hold it off for a minute, after I was named.

Dumbledore: Liar. I know you, remember. You even told me, you have powers beyond any average wizard. Powers, beyond almost that, of Voldemort. So you broke my age line, to get your name in, right?

Gridion: No sir. You're right, I wasn't shocked that I got in. I was shocked when I heard Harry's name.

Gridion then sat up.

Gridion: I didn't break the age line. One of the siblings I absorbed was old enough to pass. Thus I transformed into that Sibling I absorbed, and entered. There is no chance that I'll ever lose this. It's almost impossible for me to lose. You see, I am very powerful, and I plan on showing the wizard world exactly what this god is all about.

Dumbeldore: I have a feeling you are still hiding something. But alas, I can't pursue it.

Gridion: Wait up sir. I should be more truthful. My siblings were bothering me when I saw Liotrex. It's like, they knew her, or something. I don't know. I'll look into it more. Just don't worry about me. Since I can't die, I'm more of an…….entertainer in this competition.

Dumbledore: Well, all I can say is, good luck. But, steer clear of Harry, when Ron's in the room. They aren't on the same page right now, and I doubt Ron will like to talk to you since you also entered.


	35. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 34: First challenge

* * *

A couple of months would pass by. It was time for the first challenge. To steal a golden egg, from a dragon. Harry was prepared, for the most part. Gridion was prepared. Everyone else, wasn't.

Everyone, except for Gridion, had successfully gotten their respective eggs. Gridion was up next.

Gridion: Time to show off your powers.

Dumbledore then approached. Gridion smirked.

Gridion: Come to grill me again?

Dumbledore: Nope. I came to tell that you are allowed to use one sword.

Gridion: Good. Thanks sir. One day, I'll tell all the details. But until then, I got an egg to grab.

Gridion then came out, much to everyone's approval. The match started.

The dragon, a full grown Norwiegian hunchback mother, breathed a great amount of fire on Gridion, but he used a fire shield. The dragon stopped after a minute. Everyone was surprised when Gridion didn't have a scratch on him.

Gridion: My turn!

He summoned his Katana Masamune. With very quick speeds, he sliced the chain which held the dragon, before he turned into his DSS form, and flew up. The dragon followed him.

The dragon breathed again, only to have an energy wave hit it. Gridion sliced the fire, and it had hit the dragon. Gridion then flew off to the mountains, and the dragon followed. The dragon's back was up against the mountains now.

Gridion: THUNDERSHOCK!

Gridion shocked the dragon. It had little resistance, and almost immediately fainted from pain. Gridion flew back, and retrieved the egg.

Later, the entire Gryffendore celebrated the fact that their two representatives were successful.

Harry opened his egg, only to have a huge shriek came from the egg. He then closed it. Gridion noticed Ron's snarl, as he left. Gridion followed Ron.

Gridion: I've had enough of your attitude. What's wrong? Jealous?

Ron: Go to hell.

Gridion: Empty threat. I'm related to the devil, remember? Look, in a sense, I had somebody else enter me in. It''s in my blood to compete in every single chance I get. I can't help it. 

Ron: Whatever.

Gridion then picked Ron up by the collar.

Gridion: I'm also in this tournament as a spy. That Liotrex chick might just be who I've been looking for all this time. She might be……no…….she IS my sister.

Ron: O……..kay then.

Gridion: Listen Ron. I had doubts I would win. I know how powerful a protective dragon mother can truly be.

Gridion then lowered Ron. Ron sort of cowered at Gridion.

Gridion: Sorry. I should have controlled my temper better. Look. It doesn't matter if Harry or I submitted our names or not. This is no easy task. Not even for me. Just try to get along, please Ron. The friendship between the four of us shouldn't be torn apart over some stupid controversy.

Ron: You're right. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. To everyone.

Gridion: Thank you. But you should apologize to Harry.

Ron smiled, and then left to apologize. Gridion took out his pocket mirror, and contacted Raven. 

Gridion: Learn to control your temper. I didn't want to do that.

Raven: You're right. I am sorry. Listen. I'm going to draw out Trixxie tonight. I want to talk to her. I want to give you a lowdown

Gridion: Alright.

Later, Raven was outside, and had contacted Liotrex. She did come.

Raven: It's been a while, little sister.

Liotrex: RAVEN!

Liotrex went up and hugged Raven. Raven reluctantly returned it.

Liotrex: You managed to find a way to me.

Raven: I have.

Liotrex: Then let's return to the future, and wreak havoc.

Raven: I'm sorry Trixxie, but it's taken a lot out of me. Time ripping is forbidden magic, even for me.

Liotrex look disappointed. 

Liotrex: Well, I'm guaranteed to wreak havoc in this time. Once Voldemort has been reborn, at the end of this year, I will become a death eater.

Raven: Good for you. How do you plan to do so?

Liotrex: This whole tournament is a huge trap. It's meant only for Voldemort's rebirth. But there is one thing I didn't count on. That Gridion guy.

Raven: Huh?

Liotrex: Another student. There is no mistake about it. he's a devil sayian. It could be Alucard, or Vega. It's the only possible way

Raven: So, this makes thing interesting. Well, from sister to sister, don't mess with him. It could be the end of you, if it's either one of them.

Liotrex: Don't worry, I won't. But I need to see some blood, and soon. I might just go on a rampage soon. It's been building up in me for 4 years.

Raven: Easy there. You don't have to worry. You did amazing today. All I can say is, good luck, and win.

Liotrex: I'm not meant to win. Harry is. So the trap can be used.

Raven: I like the way you think.

The two went their separate ways. Once back in the tower, Raven transformed back into Gridion, who looked at his mirror.

Gridion: Raven. I can't believe she fell for it.

Raven: It was simple. Her mind is still immature. Yours is as well, but you are smart enough to see through lies. Be ready for anything. Kill her this year. 

Gridion: I won't. Having her here leaves me a good excuse to keep coming back. I'll kill her when I'm ready to. Besides. If she is as vicious as you say she is, I'll need all the power I can get my hands on.


	36. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 35: Next challenge

* * *

Much to Gridion's delight, there was a party going on Christmas eve. It was known as the Yule ball. A dance. He had managed to find some good fabrics, and he managed to turn them into excellent dress-robes.

But it went by very fast. So fast, that Gridion couldn't remember any other time he had a great time. By the Yule, ball, he figured out the next challenge. It was to take place in the black lake.

One week before the challenge...

Raven: This is not going to be good.

Gridion smirked, as he looked into his pocket mirror. Raven was talking to him again.

Raven: Liotrex, will for sure, win this one. After all, we are going into her element. The mortals are all at a large disadvantage. You'll have to recover yours very fast. No question, this will be easy for Liotrex.

Gridion: This will also show me, if she really is a death eater or not. That is my main concern. No doubt, we will have our hands full.

Gory then appeared in the mirror.

Gory: uh...yeah. I don't know about you, but I'd stay clear of Liotrex the entire time. Trixxie ain't afraid of unleashing her full power if she has to.

Raven then re-appeared in the mirror. She sighed, as she took her hood off.

Raven: I'm afraid Gory is right. Also take into account, that her element is water. She can control anything water. Even, talk to it's species. She hates you enough as it is, because she thinks that you are either gramps, or Alucard. Use that to your advantage.

Gridion: I will

It was now time for the challenge. Everyone was prepared for 1 hour of deep diving. A cannon went off, and the time to complete the challenge was on.

Gridion looked for Liotrex, and followed her at a safe distace. He could tell she was talking with some of the creatures. She then went in a direction, and Gridion followed. He vaguely noticed a black mark on her right forearm. He then saw one of his other friends, Dean Thomas, there, passed out. There were others, but he knew he had to rescue him. Gridion then turned into SS3, and quickly got to Dean. He then swam back up. He was only beaten by Liotrex. By that time, he was back to normal.

Gridion then paced around, as he waited for the others. Cedric came up, followed by Viktor and Harry. Fleur was forced to retire, due to her bubble charm being negated.

Liotrex the passed by Gridion. She smirked.

Liotrex: Impressive work, sayian.

Gridion: You act as if you've denounced your heritage.

Liotrex: Hmph. If I were you, I'd stay out of my business. I will find ways to overcome the most powerful beings in the universe. If I have to become ad devil sayian, I will. The universe is mine.

Gridion: Riiiiiiiiiight.

Gridion then left. He didn't like being near Liotrex at all. He clearly understood why both Raven and Gory feared her. But he had to focus on the final challenge.


	37. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 36: Into the Graveyard

* * *

The final challenge had arrived. It was a hedge maze, where they had to find the tri-wizard cup. Gridion and Liotrex had no problem, so they waited for the others. They only saw Harry and Cedric, and they looked as if they were beaten down.

Harry: Let's all grab the cup, and blow this maze!

Cedric: Are you sure? You deserve it.

Liotrex: If he says just to get out of here, then let's go. This place is creeping me out.

So the four then touched the cup, and were transported to a graveyard. Gridion acted bewildered, while Liotrex kept her cool. Cedric and Harry though, were scared.

Harry: I've seen this graveyard before. Guys... Keep your guard up.

That was when Liotrex shot Harry backwards, onto the ground, before ripping off her sleeves. She proudly showed, she was a death eater. That was when Wormtail arrived. A faint whisper was telling him to kill Gridion and Cedric. Wormtail used the death curse on the two. Gridion fell to the ground, faking death. But Cerdic wasn't so lucky. He was definitely dead.

Wormtail then used a spell to fix Harry up to the grave of Tom Riddle, and kept him in place. Harry looked at Liotrex.

Harry: You filthy Death-

Before Harry could finish, Liotrex froze his mouth.

Wormtail: Bone from the father, unknowingly taken.

Wormtail dropped a bone into a cauldron of hot liquid. He then took out a knife, giving it to Liotrex. She then sliced off Wormtail's left hand.

Liotrex: Flesh from the servant, willingly given.

She dropped his severed hand into the cauldron, before ripping open Harry's sleeve, and slicing his arm.

Wormtail: Blood from the enemy. 

Liotrex: Forcefully taken

She dropped in three drops, and the cauldron shattered. By that time, Harry's mouth was unfrozen. The smoke that was in place of the cauldron formed into a being. It was Voldemort. He checked himself, and loved the fact he was alive again.

Voldemort: Your arm…………Trixxie. 

Liotrex beared her dark marked arm, as Voldemort got his wand back, and he pressed on it, summoning some of the death eaters. It was then, that Gridion rose up. He then hid himself.

Voldemort: 13 years, it has been, yet we are here, like it was yesterday. Like nothing happened. That's exactly what has happened, for non of you bothered to look for me. Not even you………………Lucious. 

Lucious: I would have, if I found any clues. Even using the cursed journal to even kill a few mudbloods, but our enemy saw to it, that the journal was destroyed

Voldemort slapped Lucious. 

Wormtail: I came back.

Voldemort: Out of fear, not loyalty. But you have done well

That was when Voldemort cast a spell, to replace Wormtail's hand. Wormtail showed his appreciation.

Gridion: Ain't this a surprise. Death eaters. 

Everyone turned around.

Voldemort: You're supposed to be dead.

Gridion: Would have, could have, should have. But didn't.

Liotrex: Gramps, or Alucard?

Gridion: Niether…………sis. I am the divine element. I'm here to take what is rightfully mine. Your powers……Trixxie.

The other death eaters looked confused.

Voldemort: What is the meaning of this? You some sort of God or something? Birth, or achievement.

Gridion: Born. And I'm not a god. I AM GOD!


	38. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 37: Full Throttle Mayhem

* * *

Liotrex ran up to Gridion, and punched him into a grave. Gridion smirked, at the moment. He had a plan, and he planned on using it.

Gridion: The rumours were right about you Trixxie. You are brutal. But from devil sayian, to hybrid, I'm less powerful at moment. But what if I was able to show you my secret power.

Liotrex: Go ahead. See what I care. Problem is, out of all of us, I am the most powerful. Why………….? Well, it all comes down to who my father was. Or should I say……..OUR father.

Gridion: Huh?

Voldemort: Liotrex. Move away from here. It's time I dealt with Harry Potter once, and for all. 

Liotrex did move a bit away, deeper into the graveyard. Gridion followed.

Liotrex: Out of all the 8 siblings, we are the only two, that are full fledged siblings. And believe me, I see our father in you. You have that drive to kill. A demonic and sayian trait, amplified by your human father. But mother made a special wish. The evil and darkness was to be absorbed, stripping you of your humanity. That is why you are a devil sayian. You were meant to be her right hand. I'm sure Kobe never told you about it.

Gridion: He didn't. I'll have to ask further about it. But as for now………… 

A stream of black feathers flew out of Gridion's back, before surrounding him, and engulfing him. He then fully transformed into Raven.

Raven: Nice to see you again…….sis.

Liotrex: I should have known. Not even a high black mage such as yourself could ever survive a wormhole. You need a protective vehicle. So he killed you. And you joined him. You used me, to lower my guard. I HATE YOU!

Liotrex shot out a powerful blast of ice, freezing up Raven. But from the ice, Raven used the Crutacious curse, to bring Liotrex to her knees. It was then, that Raven shattered the ice around her.

Raven: You know that the four elemental sisters are very powerful. You can't defeat me in a graveyard. This is my territory.

Raven then kept tossing around Liotrex. It was then, that Liotrex powered up to SS5. Raven was smart, and followed. They punched and kicked each other, like their lives depended on winning. This would continue for a few minutes.

In the meantime………….. Voldemort was clearly winning. But Harry wouldn't give up. 

Voldemort: You have come a long way, Potter. But your death shall be brought.

Harry: Fuck you.

Voldemort Blasted Harry onto his back. But Harry got up, and the two mustered up their two most powerful battle spells, which created a large ball of light. Their wands connected, and a few souls flew out.

Raven, who had transformed back into Gridion saw that. Liotrex was clearly beaten, as she was stabbed in the shoulder by Gridion's Masamune blade. She didn't bleed, as it was the sword's unique power. She was out of energy. But she had enough to escape. So that is what she did. She escaped. Gridion noticed this.

Gridion: The Bitch got away. SHIT!

Harry briefly spoke with the souls. Two of them, were his parents, which told him to disconnect. Cedric had re-appeared as well, telling Harry to retrieve his body before escaping. That is what Harry did. He escaped, by grabbing the tri-wizard cup.

Gridion saw all this, as Voldemort screamed at his failure to kill Harry.

Gridion: Scream more Voldemort. It will only bring you closer to your death. Just remember……..I might be god, but I'm not the devil, nor the most powerful god ever in existence. You will meet them next year. By that time, I should have figured out the kinks in the chain, that make you supposedly immortal

Voldemort growled at that, As Gridion simply teleported himself back to Hogwarts.

Harry: He's back. Voldemort's Back!

Cedric's father noticed the fallen body, and was clearly upset. Mad-eye then grabbed Harry. Gridion had arrived at that point.

Gridion: Dumbledore……sir. Moody isn't who he seems. We should get to him, before anymore damage is done tonight.

Dumbledore: You're right. Let's go.

Fudge, Snape, Dumbledore, Gridion, and McGonnagall all followed Mad-eye. 

Gridion: He's Barty Crouch junior. Snape. I heard you suspected Harry of taking Pollygeuce potion. Not the case here. It was Barty……so he could disguise at Mad-eye. I'm sorry, but I should have told you sooner. I found that, when I spied on a student, whom I know, is a certified Death eater, and is partly responsible for the dark lord's return. 

McGonnagall: And who might that be?

Gridion: Liotrex. She was entered in this tournament exactly the same way as Harry. Barty entered it, with a different school name, for both. I however, can transform.

Snape: We are aware of that, as Dumbledore has told us some of your stories that you've told him.

Dumbledore: Only doing what I felt was right.

Fudge: I can't believe all this. Gridion, I know you speak the truth, but I don't think that it would be wise to bring the dark lord up right now.

Gridion: It's not my choice to control. I entered into this tournament, knowing I had to protect Harry with my soul. And trust me, it was no easy task. Liotrex is far worse of a threat then Voldemort. Why she joined up with that slime, I don't know. But I do know, is that Hogwarts will be hosting another tournament next year……..for gods. Plus some other chaos will happen. I plan on fixing a couple of the mistakes made in a time where I didn't come to this school. Fixing up the future is what I'm about.

Later, when they captured Barty, he was forced to tell everything. Snape didn't make him drink truth potion. Instead, Gridion tortured him. Barty had told them on how the tournament was all a setup, and how he had captured mad-eye. It was then, that Gridion summoned the Ultima Masamune, and killed Barty on the spot.

Gridion: Regardless of exams or not, I leave tonight. The next element, the light element, is something I'm going to need. I'll be back next year.


	39. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 38: Saint Shana

* * *

Gridion had traveled back through time. He had arrived one year before Frieza came to Earth. He smiled at the scene, before he slammed his fist into the glove compartment.

Gridion: Why am I so taken away by nature, when there are greater things to worry about? I'm more curious then ever to find out the identity of my father.

Gridion then noticed the elemental seeker scouter. He rolled his eyes.

Gridion: I'm such a Fucken idiot.

He equipped it, and capped the time machine. He began to fly around for a while, searching for one of his sisters. He had come to the conclusion that there were exactly four girls, and four boys.

After a couple of days of searching, he noticed that the scouter was directing him to a nearby church. So he went in. He discovered that one of the people that worked for the church was the one he was looking for. He dis-equipped the scouter, and looked into his pocket mirror.

Gory: You found Shana. She was one of the good ones. Went evil at the last moment.

Raven: But considering the poison, I can understand.

Shana, a brown haired sayian, all clad in white, had heard the conversation. She was off duty at the moment, and simply walked away. But Gridion knew he had to follow her. She led them to a nearby cliff

Shana: I sense that you are no ordinary person. Tell me, who might you be? 

Gridion: I am Gridion.

Shana: It's about time.

Gridion: Huh?

Shana: Mom had told me what she planned on naming you, my little brother.

Gridion: Oh. Well, I thought that you would be like most of the other siblings that I have to hunt down.

Shana: On the contrary, a few of us were good. Liotrex was the most pure evil of all of us. Gory was a momma's boy.

Gridion then double over in pain.

Gridion: I……wouldn't say that. I already absorbed his soul.

Shana: Now I'm confused. 

Gridion: The future is tearing itself apart, because of gramps mistake. He sent you guys back through time. It was up to me, to kill and bring back the seven elemental seals. I already have fire, Thunder, dark, and Earth. Kobe isn't dead yet, and Zack is giving his soul to somebody who will need his powers.

Shana: I see. I feel that this is my answer.

Gridion: I don't get it.

Shana: Mom ruined me. She poisoned me, with her memories. Just like she did with the most of us. Kagura was poisoned, I was, Zack, and Kobe. Kobe didn't fall prey to it. I have committed to many sins. Just about all of them.

Gridion: I'm sorry to hear that.

Shana: My only repent, is that I am to be killed by you. Today was my last day, for I had a feeling I would meet you here. 

Gridion: I don't want to kill you. It's not worth it. The very least you can do, is help me. I'll take you through time, and you can live with Kobe, while I attend school. Teach me the element of light.

Shana: Sounds good. But you will need this.

Shana placed her hand upon Gridion's head, and transferred the seal into him. But she didn't let go.

Shana: I want to show you the memories, only if you want to know.

Gridion: I have to. Nobody tells me anything. I have to know. Why did Amaya Tidus become evil? That is what I'd like to know.

Shana: Amaya?

Gridion: That's her real name. She changed it to Mika when she became a devil sayian. That's all I know.

Shana: I warn you. This is not for the faint of heart.


	40. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 39: My Mother's Memories (WARNING: Very disturbing chapter. Skip if not wanting to read anything disturbing. It is a confusing chapter, so pardon it please.)

* * *

MEMORY SEQUENCE

It was a warm summer day. Most people would have enjoyed this day. Not to hot, but hot enough to enjoy. That is, for one person. Amaya Tidus.

She was trapped in a warehouse. Tied up, and powerless. She was half naked. She had long black hair, and crystal blue eyes. She saw the man who had captured the 19 year old. Her boyfriend, Hayden Creed.

Hayden: Boys…….untied her.

A few of his thugs untied her, but had then pinned her up against the wall.

Hayden: You could have prevented this, if you had just listened to ME!

Amaya cried a bit. She had a lot of whip marks all over her. She was punched in the stomach. 

Hayden: Regardless if you live or not, I will have my way. 

He pulled out a knife, before he sliced off her clothes. He then stabbed her right eye with the knife, before taking the eye out. 

END SEQUENCE

Gridion: Thank you. Ending it there……..good idea.

Shana: Raped. He should have cared that he killed Amaya. Yes, she told me she was reborn that day. Stripped of her dignity, virginity, and almost killed. Why? Because of a human man, who lusted for her so bad, that he would have done anything to have her.

Gridion: Does this mean, that due to this, she believed everything in this world was wrong?

Shana: No. She simply wanted revenge. She didn't get pregnant that day. Her second time, she did. She became a full fledged evil sayian, and wished back her eye. She tempted Hayden again, and he raped her again, much to her delight.

Gridion: Her mind was shattered. She awoke from the ashes, ready to take over. 

Shana: Here is another memory. Shortly after her first rape. 

Gridion: Let me guess………….she let men rape her?

Shana: Yes. But this is before she became devil sayian. I guessing on this day, she made that decision.

MEMORY SEQUENCE

It was a few days later. Vega was clearly mad. She was throwing his best booze into the wall. Amaya was still crying like mad. Partly due to the hurt, and due to the fact that the pain of missing her right eye. Pan tried to calm down Vega, but it was useless. Sephiroth was comforting his little sister.

Vega: I hate him. HAYDEN WILL DIE! I WILL BLOW HIS SOUL UP!

Vincent: CALM THE FUCK DOWN DAD! It would be better to eat his soul. One task, I'll gladly do.

Vega: Shut it Vince.

Vincent backed away from that. Vega turned his attention to Amaya.

Vega: I tried to warn you. I knew that boy was bad news from the start. But YOU………. Had completely and utterly ignored me. SAYING HE WAS A SAINT!

Amaya then really cried at that. Sephiroth then summoned his Masamune.

Vega: Put it away Sephiroth…….you know it's useless.

Sephiroth swore, while de-summoning his sword. 

Sephiroth: You disgust me. Aren't YOU the one who always wanted a daughter. But ever since Amaya arrived, you haven't been that good of one. Has power finally corrupted you back down the dark path which you swore never to go down again? I don't want to hear the excuse that you were used to raising boys.

Vega stopped at that. He then sunk to his knee, and let a few tear drop.

Vega: You're right. Absolutely right. I'm sorry Amaya. I shouldn't be yelling like this. But………………it's the only reaction that just happens.

Amaya: I don't……..want to hear about it.

Vega looked at her. Her face clearly showed disgust.

Amaya: I know you haven't been the best father. So what? I wouldn't trade you in.You made me strong enough to be in all of my brother's ranks. I was caught off guard. I don't want you to feel sorry. I want you to leave Hayden alone. I could have handled Rape better, if I wasn't a virgin. He took that from me. And I'll take his life. I don't want you near him, until you know, what it's like……..to have your eye RIPPED OUT!

END SEQUENCE

Shana: Kagura was born a year after that. Mom wished to become a full devil sayian, and her eye back. Same exact Rape. Eye ripped out. But the devices on her arms…….Energy drainers……..don't work on Devil sayians. I'll admit, it was a well laid plan. The more corrupt the parents, the genetics will make it so for the offspring. I wasn't conceived due to hatred, but like a few of them...love. Mom wanted a few of us, not caring if the father was corrupt or not.

Gridion: I see. So once Hayden gave her what mom needed, she killed him. By that time, she had christened herself as Mika Tidus. The new moon. 

Shana: In a sense, she is the new moon. She almost managed to take Earth over. If it wasn't for Gramps, you'd be the most sadistic of all of us.

Gridion: Who is my father?

Shana fell silent on that, as she removed her hand. She was at a loss for words.


	41. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 40: Order of the phoenix

* * *

Gridion took Shana through time with him. Gridion remembered, that about 2 weeks before the 5th year started, Harry would risk losing his wand, due to Dementors. Gridion had waited until the very moment, where Harry's cousin, Dudley, was behind him, already attacked. Harry was ready to attack, but Gridion changed that.

Gridion: LIGHT SPEARS!

He shot of a bunch of spear-like beams at the dementor, killing it. Gridion then jumped down, and helped the two up.

Gridion: You guys alright?

Harry: Thanks Gridion. You really did save us there.

Dudley backed away from Gridion,. Dudley was clearly shaken up. Something not normal, for the pudgy 15 year old.

Gridion: He seems more like a fat coward then a bully. Then again……..bullies are nothing more then cowards.

Dudley had hear that, and it enraged him. It angered him so much, that he went to punch Gridion. Only Gridion wasn't even phased by it. Instead, Dudley had broken his hand against Gridion. He withered in pain.

Dudley: Oi. What are you made of……..Metal? 

Gridion: I wish. I'm on a level which no human can ever achieve. I'm not exactly from this world. At least……..my heritage isn't.

That was when Gridion grabbed Dudley's hand, and healed it.

Gridion: I'm going to hang around here for a little while. I'm going to make sure that the Death eaters and Dementors don't show up. No need to practice magic.

Gridion did keep watch. Until (the real) Mad-Eye, Remus Lupin, and a pink haired lady named Tonks, came to pick Harry up. But before they did leave……..

Mad-Eye: It would also seem Gridion is here.

Gridion came out of the shadows.

Gridion: You're right sir.

Mad-Eye: Good. You should follow us. Got a broomstick?

Gridion: No need. I keep mine at Hogwarts.

Gridion then levitated. The others then flew off, and Gridion followed. He flew up beside Harry. Due to the wind blowing against them, it was hard to speak on a normal tone. 

Harry: You know…….THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'VE SEEN THIS PARTICULAR POWER OF YOURS!

Gridion: I KNOW! IF QUIDDITCH ALLOWED ME NOT TO USE MY BROOMSTICK, I'D PLAY LIKE THIS MORE OFTEN! 

Harry: SPEAKING OF QUIDDITCH…………YOU NEVER JOINED UP TO ANY OF THE PAST YEARS!

Gridion: I KNOW! DIDN'T FEEL LIKE IT THEN. I PLAN TO PLAY THIS YEAR.

They soon arrived at an old mansion. They had entered, and saw the Weaslys, Sirius Black, McGonnagall, Snape, and Dumbledore there. 

Dumbledore: Ah, greetings. I hope your flight was okay. 

Harry: It was okay. But I have no idea what we are doing here.

Dumbledore: Oh. Since Voldemort came back, a few things have to be back as well. You could say, this is an army that is up against the Death eaters. Although, we prefer to be an order. The Order of the Phoenix.

Harry was impressed by that. Many explanations went on about what they had to do, what the ministry was doing…….despite Fudge knowing the truth. All the while, ignoring a grumpy house elf, and complaining spirit paintings. Everyone…….except for Gridion, of course.

Gridion: If you were wise, you'd SHUT THE FUCK UP!

The painting, which was of Sirius's mother, was appalled by that.

Mrs Black: I have never……..heard of such language. Out of my house mudblood!

Gridion's pupils vanished, and he was ready to claw the painting. That was when Sirius grabbed him, only to be tossed across the room. Snape then used the Crutacious curse, to bring Gridion down.

Snape: Calm down Gridion. There is no need for violence.

Gridion: SHUT UP!

With that, he broke free of the curse, sending Snape so far back, he had made a huge hole in the wall.

Gridion: Leave me alone. Don't expect anything big coming from me this year, minus my grades. I have to much on my plate right now, to do things that can determine how many points Gryffendore gets. I don't care at this point.


	42. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 41: Teacher's Denial, The Truth, and Transformations

* * *

Gridion had kept to himself for the most part of the year. He hated the new defense against the dark arts teacher, Dolores Umbridge (then again, everyone did). It was also the time where the Tri-dimensional qualifiers were being held. Oh Gridion did meet his family, but he kept his identity a secret from them.

Near Christmas time, Dumbledore was chased out of Hogwarts, and Umbridge was the new headmaster. She had almost thrown the guests out, but it never did happen.

Umbridge: Who do you think you are? You can't be who you say.

Kikyo: We are gods. You realize that nothing you can say or do can really affect any of us. We stay here, regardless of what you say.

Umbridge: If you really are gods, then Voldemort shouldn't be in power. 

Kikyo: There are far worse threats then him. Hell, I heard he's working for somebody. Somebody that makes Voldemort look nothing more, like a little puddle of mud.

Umbridge couldn't believe what she heard, so she walked away.

Umbridge: slut.

Kikyo: Fucken bitch.

The two had left. Umbridge then noticed Gridion 

Gridion: Oh this is good.

Unbridge: You heard. Well don't make me do anything to you. Remember Harry. He still has that scar writing on his hand.

Gridion: What scar writing? 

Umbridge: I scarred his hand, saying I will not lie. 

Gridion: Oh that. I healed it. And it won't happen again. 

Umbridge then began to use the Crutacious curse, but Gridion didn't feel a thing.

Gridion: Really Umbridge. Do you really think that will help. I've seen Voldemort with my two eyes. I'm just as much of a god at the others. You should be more concerned about hunting down Voldemort's most powerful Death eater, Liotrex. I know, she is far more powerful then Voldemort. Why she serves him, I don't know. The Imperious curse would be useless against her.

Umbridge: You had best better shut up, or you will be expelled.

Gridion: I'll be dead before you can even do that. Oh wait…….I can't die. Oh, and I'm not just a god. I AM GOD. So don't mess with me, or I will personally send your soul, straight to hell. I'll rip it from your very body, and enjoy it. Better yet, I'll beat you down, and have Vincent eat your soul.

Umbridge stood in shock. It was then, that a massive blast was heard. Gridion knew what it was. He then smirked.

Gridion: Sleep!

Umbridge: You got it 

Umbridge basically fainted. Gridion rushed to the great hall. 

Gridion: You can keep your stoicness about Voldemort being back. It will give me an excuse to kill you.

Gridion arrived, and saw that the Death eaters were attacking the students, but Alucard was protecting them. Gridion transformed into DSS

Alucard: A Devil sayian? I thought only me and Vega were the only ones.

Gridion: You'll understand one day.

Gridion then saw Liotrex, who was recovered since their last fight. But she simply walked off. Gridion followed her, as she led them to a cliff. 

Liotrex: I'm not here to fight this time little brother. 

Gridion: Save it Bitch. I will kill you this time.

It was then, that light spears came from the sky, nearly hitting Liotrex. But Liotrex dodged them, and attacked the user. It was shana. She fell down the cliff, from the sky. Gridion jumped down, and looked at her. She was all bleeding. Brokedn bones fromt eh fall, and neck was snapped. But she was barely hanging in.

Shana: I said I deserved this. At least I can say, I died, trying to help you. 

Gridion: NO!

Shana then closed her eyes, as her body turned into one single light sphere. He gladly absorbed it. 

Liotrex: They say that I'm brutal. From what I heard, your new headmaster is a real bitch.

She placed her hand on Gridion's shoulder, only to have it brushed off,

Gridion: DON'T TOUCH ME!

Liotrex: Fine. Our father's rage is definitely within you. He liked to kill a lot more then you, but if he hated something, he hates it with all his heart. Our father, was the only one Mom went back in time for, knowing his evil intentions. Before even…………Dragonis was born. At least, the one who would become Dragonis.

Gridion: I'm assuming you wish to tell me who our father is. Well who is it? Voldemort? HA! I laugh at that pathetic creature.

Liotrex fell silent. Gridion then frowned.

Gridion: You can't be serious

Liotrex smiled, and nodded. Gridion screamed in agonizing anger, and his body exploded. But Liotrex had escaped by that point.

Gridion woke up the next day, feeling great. His body felt great, but his soul was very tortured. He looked at his hands, which were now big metal claws.

Gridion: What happened? I feel different.

He saw his shadow on the ground. A long, thin tail was shown, as well as two sets of dragon wings. He then noticed that he was bigger built, and his forearms both had big, slightly curved spikes sticking out. He noticed that a few of his bangs were longer, and dark purple. He then flew up. He saw on top of the cliff.

Kobe: It had to have been the last trigger

Gridion turned around, and smiled at his sibling. 

Gridion: Is it true?

Kobe: I heard. I was at a distance when I heard. Unfortunately, what Trixxie has told you, is the entire truth. But you aren't a bad person because of it. You are a great person. You fight for your own reasons. You are like Voldemort, for that. But your reasons are different. You wish to save the future. After you deal with Trixxie, which I know you will want to kill, you only have to worry about Kagura. And believe me, with your newfound power, your two sisters, are all, but dead.

Gridion: I know. Liotrex made a grave mistake. I plan to fix things up here.


	43. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 42: Our headmaster is a total Bitch

* * *

It was a proud moment to be Gridion. A couple of months after his transformation, he and Vega had a sparring match. Gridion was the only one standing, as he looked at DSS2 Vega, beaten and bloodied. Not even the powerful armour could protect him against Gridion's growing rage.

Vega: Very……..good…………..Gridion. You've shown me, that you fight for keeps.

Gridion: It's only how I was raised. Plus genetics.

Vega: Hehe.

Vega knew about Gridion's mission. So Vega understood everything easily. Gridion then healed up Vega, and helped him up.

Vega: So…….when will the link between us be born. This one, or some other one?

Gridion: This one for sure. Grandma is definitely pregnant with my mother. But I warn you. You've always wanted a daughter. But be careful. You know she's going to turn into the most vile villan ever. Don't stop it. My power wasn't gained for her being good. I have to be this powerful, in order to defeat her.

Vega: Got it.

So a few months would go by rather quickly. It was near the end of the school year. The gods had already left a few months ago at that point. It was a big time Quidditch match. Well, after one, it was. Fred Weasly and Harry got in a fight with a couple of Slytherins. Harry hand punched one of them out. Unfortunately……..Umbridge saw this.

Umbridge: Harry Potter. This behaviour is unacceptable. Your brooms please

Harry and Fred Reluctantly handed their brooms over. She also got George's.

Umbridge: The three of you are hereby banned from Quidditch……..for life.

George: WHAT! What did I do?

Gridion, hearing this, came right down. He was in his DSS2 form, no longer caring about his powers being out in the open.

Gridion: You are going way to far Umbridge.

Umbridge cowered at that. She tried to raise her wand at Gridion, but Gridion simply snatched it. 

Gridion: It would only seem natural, that all the students would rebel seriously this year. Unless of course, if you are a Slytherin Bitch.

Umbridge: SUCH LANGUAGE! I will not tolerate this kind of behavior. I warned you once already Mr. McFarlane. You are really testing my patience. God or not, you are under my authority.

Gridion: And I'll bet that you will do anything to hold onto it. Well, what if I snapped one day, and killed you? Huh? Then what would you do? I said it once before. You will have to kill me, before you expel me. And the both of us know it's impossible to do so.

Gridion walked off, knocking out Umbridge when he turned around, as his dragon wings hit her head.

Next day…….in the great hall during lunch…….Fred and George……..and practically everybody was celebrating the fact they stole their broomsticks back. Until Umbridge came in.

Umbridge: Hand those back at once! 

Fred: Actually no. I think me and George are done here in Hogwarts. We have more then enough education, and more then enough money to open up our dream store. See ya Bitch! WE QUIT HOGWARTS!

Both he and George simple flew out of the school. Gridion inwardly snickered to himself.

Later…….at night in the forbidden forest, there was some commotion going on. Umbridge HAD to check it out.

It was basically just some wild creatures. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all there.

Umbridge: Enough mischief. You say Voldemort's Alive. You run 'Dumbledore's Army'. You now are taking forbidden forest matters into your own hands. Well you three are now-

Gridion: CRUCIO!

The three saw Gridion, in his new leather trench-coat, with the sleeves entirely cut off. Umbridge was withering in pain

Harry: You had to do that, didn't you? 

Gridion: Somebody had to do it.

Gridion sighed at that. He knew there wasn't to many good things happening at the moment.

Gridion: Listen. My original intent was to warn you guys about what I have sensed. The death eaters are about to attack the ministry.


	44. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 43: Truth serum and the war begins

* * *

Snape then came out of the forest. He was carrying McGonnagall, who was knocked out cold. 

Snape: She was attacked. We have to get her in.

Gridion released the spell on Umbridge.

Gridion: Umbridge. You and everybody in this school haven't been all that friendly. But take my word upon it. Tonight, Voldemort will attack the ministry. I''m heading there, because I have to kill Liotrex, who is my first, and foremost target.

Umbridge: Gridion. I wouldn't believe you, if you didn't look serious. But first. McGonnagall.

Gridion saw that she was healed up a bit, before taken to the hospital wing. 

Gridion: Professor Snape. Do you have any truth potion? 

Snape pulled out a small vile of it, reluctantly handing it over. Gridion drank half of its entire contents.

Snape: What are you doing? That stuff is like poison at the degree. It will kill you. Even half a vile will kill you.

Gridion just shrugged it off.

Gridion: Snape. In case you forgot...I can't die. If you don't believe me…….ask away?

Umbridge: Fine. Does everybody REALLY HATE me 

Gridion: Yes.

Umbridge sighed. She tried to think of another question.

Umbridge: Have I been way to harsh on everybody? If so, I was only doing was the ministry told me to do.

Gridion: Beyond harsh. I've been to hell before, and you make it so, that everyone wants to LIVE there.

Umbridge: Are you really a god?

Gridion: Most definitely

Umbridge: Is Voldemort really back?

Gridion: More then back. More powerful then before.

Umbridge: Not as powerful as you though.

Gridion: Not even close.

Umbridge: Is it true that the death eaters and the dark lord will attack the ministry tonight?

Gridion: Yes. They will attack it, to steal something. Something that Voldemort doesn't Harry to be aware of. 

Umbridge: And that is?

Gridion: An object, which has this prophecy, containing both Harry's and Voldemort's fate.

It was clear, that Gridion was uncomfortable saying that name. 

Umbridge: May I ask…….why now, are you uncomfortable saying his name? You are a god, so you've got nothing to fear from him.

Gridion was really trying to fight off the truth serum, but he couldn't he had to tell the truth. 

Gridion: He's……..my……………………fa……..th…………er 

Everyone was shocked at that.

Gridion: Take that and multiply it by 100 million. That's the shock I heard. Hell, that's what caused my transformation. We better get going.

Umbridge: Alright. Let's get going.

Umbridge then turned to Harry.

Umbridge: Sorry about the way I've treated you, due to the dark lord. Once we locate Dumbeldore, I'm resigning as headmaster. I'll have no authority at this school anymore. But I'm not lifting that ban. It was for different reasons.

Gridion then tossed Umbridge across the room, and out the window.

Harry: Oh thank god. You killed her this time.

Gridion: Let's go. 

The small group did arrive, at the ministry by Floo powder, only to find the chaos had already begun. The entire order was there, as well as the death eaters. Gridion transformed.


	45. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 44: St Gridion's Day Massacre (lol j/k)

* * *

Gridiion smiled at the pure carnage being seen. He shot a powerful light bean in the air. It was a signal beam.

Gridion: You best better get it Kobe.

The others had already walked in, and Gridion the simply, proceeded the follow. Many good Wizards were dying at the hands of the death eaters. It was bloody, as some of them were sent out of window, stabbed, and cursed. Gridion looked for one of his targets. He sensed the person he was looking for.

Voldemort: I've heard that you know now…….my son.

Gridion: You…………are no father……..of mine.

Gridion turned around, as Voldemort used the death curse. It struck Gridion's right eye. Gridion felt pain, but he certainly didn't show any of it. He couldn't open his eye for a minute.

Voldemort: I guess trying again didn't work. Sure was worth it this time..

Gridion simply raised his hand up, and cupped it. Voldemort then felt like Gridion's hand was strangling him. Voldemort was losing air. Gridion then took out a small chalice.

Gridion: Recognize this? 

Gridion placed it on the floor. Voldemort's eyes went wide. He was concerned for the chalice.

Voldemort: D……..on't!

Gridion then smirked, and stepped on it, crushing it. the chalice emitted a bit of an aura, before it dissipated. Gridion then let go.

Gridion: You aren't worth my time. You want to see death..…….. You're looking at the grim reaper.

Gridion then walked over to where Sirius black was. A death eater, known as Bellatrix, then zapped Sirius, into a mirror, and smirked as he was sealed in. 

Gridion: Just what do you think you're doing?

Bellatrix: Leave us, or die.

Gridion: I don't die. I KILL!

With one swift movement, he had slashed Bellatrix's throat. She fell down, blood pouring everywhere. Gridion then summoned the Ultima Masamune, and flew up into the air. 

Gridion (whisper): I see you, Asshole.

He then positioned himself above his target, and positioned his sword, so that it would be shoved right through.

Gridion: DIE…………..LUCIUS MALFOY!

He plunged down, looking into Lucius''s eyes. He sword went through Lucius's gut. Lucius looked petrified. 

Lucius: Mas…….ter. Hel……p………….me! 

Gridion: You and I both know, that Voldemort is nothing compared to me. Looks like the only family your fucked up ugly wife has, if her even worse son, Draco. I killed you, and her sister.

With that, he yanked his sword out of Lucius, as Lucius began to bleed. He died, right on the spot.

Gridion: That brings my death eater death count up.

He then fired off some random blasts, killing a few death eaters. He looked over, to see Dumbledore arrive, and Fight Voldemort. He then turned around, and saw Liotrex. She had the mirror, which had a sealed off Sirius black inside. She then carelessly tossed it out. Harry Saw that. 

Harry: NO!

He peered over, when he heard the mirror break. The pieces clearly vanished, and there, left a broken body of Sirius black. There was no way he could have survived that.

Harry: CRUCIO!

Harry was mad, and he wanted to torture Liotrex to death. She was crumbling beneath the spell.

Gridion then grabbed Harry, barely avoiding a huge heat beam. It had left a hole in the ministry, and damaging Liotrex. 

Gridion: You finally arrived Kobe.

Kobe was in SS5. Liotrex then saw, and powered up to SS5. They then battled each other outside the ministry. Gridion. The Death eaters then retreated, failing to get what they came for. The good guys gathered.

Snape: Excellent work everyone. We made them retreat.

Gridion then punched Snape down. everyone was shocked.

Gridion: There still is one more left. I'm looking at him.

Gridion then ripped off Snape's sleave. The dark mark was clearly shown. 

Dumbledore: He is no more of a death eater, then I am. 

Gridion: BullShit.

Gridion then took out the vile of truth potion, and forced Snape's mouth open. He drank down three drops of the potion.

Gridion: Who is the enemy?

Snape tried to resist, but it was useless.

Snape: Dumbledore.

Gridion: Who do you work for?

Snape: Vol…….de…….mort. 

Gridion: Did you know I like to kill…………particularly those who work for the ones I hate?

Snape: Yes

Gridion: Do you know what this means?

Snape: I'm going to die…………right?……..oh fuck.

Gridion: Correct.

Everyone was surprised. Gridion, after de-summoning the Ultima masamune, he snapped Snape's neck. He checked his pulse. Gridion smirked, when he felt nothing. He had made, sure, Snape was dead.

Harry then tried to put Gridion under the Crutacious curse, but to no avail. Gridion sensed Dragonis again.

Gridion: I did you guys a favour. Dumbledore, Is guaranteed, not to die next year, as it will be Snape who will kill him.

Gridion then flew outside, and saw a massive fireball, expanding. It was far off, that it wouldn't hit the ministry. But Gridion knew this attack.

Gridion: Kobe……..NO!


	46. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 45: Gridion's true power unleashed

* * *

Gridion flew to the site where Kobe exploded. He was hoping to find his brother's soul, but it idnd't do justice. That was when he was struck by fire.

Gridion: Grrrrrr. You took his soul.

Liotrex: Correct. Now, feel the true power of the water element!

A few ice shots came out, and turned into mirrors. Liotrex was in one of them, and kept passing between them. She hit Gridion each time. But Gridion just absorbed it. Well, he did get damaged, and onto his knees, but he was trying to figure a way out.

Liotrex: You are pathetic. I don't get how YOU can be related to Voldemort.

Gridion: Like I want to be.

Liotrex kept hitting Gridion, also combining her newfound fire powers.

Liotrex: Either join me, and we can begin the universes largest killing spree, or continue to suffer.

Gridion: You don't scare me. But let me ask you something.

Liotrex: Grrrrr. Taking time away from my ass kicking. Go ahead, bitch.

She transported one more time. Gridion smirked.

Gridion: Why are you so evil? Is it because you are Voldemort's daughter. Or is it, because you have other reasosns?

Liotrex: Funny you should ask. Both. When I found out who my father was, I was pissed off, that I started to destroy stuff. When I decided to stop after a while...namely three weeks, I discovered that it was quite fun, and that I understood why mom chose Voldemort to be my father. So that I could be like this.

Gridion: Funny. I destroy stuff, and I find fun in it...but I'm not proud to have Voldemort as my father. You should also realize, that you can't WIN!

Gridion powered up, which caused the mirrors to shatter. Liotrex recovered.

:Liotrex: DELTA STRIKE!

Gridion smirked at that.

Gridion: Light SPEARS!

Liotrex was struck the same second that Gridion was struck. They both smirked. Liotrex then flew up, and charged up a very powerful bomb.

Gridion: A super Ice attack. How amusing. But I'm not going to let you get away with this one.

Gridion summoned the Ultima Masamune, and prepared to strike.

With Liotrex...

Liotrex: OWWW! what is this pain?

An illusion of Kobe appeared, and he smirked.

Kobe: DUId you really think I would allow YOU to have my soul? I don't think so.

Liotrex then used all her will, to ignore Kobe, and shoot the bomb. But Gridion was prepared.

Gridion: BACKLASH WAVE!

He used the wind scar, to blow back the bomb, as the backlash wave. It hit Liotrex, severely damaging her. But she simply just floated there.

Raven (in head): Now's your chance.

Shana (In head): Finish her.

Gory (In head): Yeah man, go all out on this one

Gridion: Got it.

Gridion gathered all his energy. He kept remembering bad times, as his adrenaline picked up quite a bit After a minute, he was prepared.

Gridion: DIE SISTER! DIVINE CRUSHER!

A massive beam, with a powerful vortex surrounding it, rushed towards Liotrex. She saw it, as it came to her. She knew she couldn't block it, nor was fast enough to dodge it.

Liotrex: Is this his power that he has? Maybe...being good does good things. But for now...oh SHIT!

The beam scorched right through her, evaporating her. Gridion was out of energy, so he switched to Gory.

Gory: You rest up for a minute.

Gory then tried to locate the three orbs. Eventually, he found, then, and switched back to Gridion.

Gridion: One more to go after this

Gridion absorbed all three orbs. He felt his energy come back, as he also felt both Kobe's and Liotrex's presence inside of him.. He created an Ice mirror, to talk to Liotrex.

Gridion: Get used to your residence. You'll be here for a LONG time.

Liotrex: Whatever. At the last second though, I realized that maybe, I was doing things wrong. I am sorry. I to, was poisoned like the others.

Gridion: Really? I have a hard time believing you.

Liotrex: I expect nothing less. But I do warn you. You guys will have to keep watch on me. The drive to kill is indeed instilled by my father. And Gridion. You are a lot more like our family, then me. You like to kill, only when needed. I was meant to die by your hand. Thank you...for saving me.


	47. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic, nor do I own the song 'Hypnotize'. That belongs to System Of a Down.

Elemental Hazard chapter 46: The send off

* * *

Two weeks after the ministry incident, Gridion was all packed and ready to go. The others, unlike previous times, were there to send him off.

Harry: It's a shame you have to go. I mean, you are powerful enough to defeat Voldemort, despite the fact that I'm the one meant to do so.

Gridion: I have no further use here. I'm sorry, but it is the truth. It took me four years to find one sibling, and another just to kill it.

_Why don't you ask the kids at Tiananmen square?  
Was Fashion the reason why they were there?_

Dumbledore: If what you said was true, then I am kinda grateful that you killed Snape. I honestly thought I could trust him. But even I, make mistakes, from time to time

_They disguise it, Hypnotize it  
Television made you buy it_

Gridion: Maybe you should be more careful of the people you surround yourself with then. Father may want to try something to get back at me, despite the fact that he knows almost nothing will work. He wants me dead, yet it can never happen. But I know, that he may try something against you guys. So I would be very careful

_I'm just sitting in my car and waiting for my..._

McGonnagall then came up. She was fully healed. She smiled, as she hugged the massive teenage god.

McGonnagall: You really were a good student. It's a shame that you won't be returning here. But nevertheless, good luck on your journey.

_She's scared that I will take her away from there  
Her dreams that her country left with no one there_

Gridion then went over to Ron, and the two shook hands.

Gridion: You be careful, and please...don't be a clumsy twit if you are heading back into Quidditch.

Ron tried to Squeeze Gridion's hand tighter, but it was to no avail

_Mezmerize the simple minded  
Propaganda leaves us blinded_

Gridion then got into the time machine, and set the co-ordinates. He checked to see if he had the right materials for the next location he was going to. Ironically, it would be at His Great grandfather Gohan's Senior year at Orange Star High.

_I'm just sitting in my car and waiting for my girl  
I'm just sitting in my car and waiting for my girl_

Gridion: This is goodbye. Who knows. Maybe you will, or won't, see me next year. I could easily come back after all of my mission is sorted out. But for now...Farewell

With that, Gridion flew off into the distance, and prepared himself for time travel.

_I'm just sitting in my car and waiting for my girl  
I'm just sitting in my car and waiting for my_

Girl


	48. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 47: Meeting Kagura

* * *

Gridion's first thing to do was, to locate Kagura. He simply just walked around for a couple of days in Satan and West City. During the second day, Raven began to bug him, so he did what he normally did. Took out his pocket mirror, and spoke with Raven.

Raven: That girl who just entered the tattoo shop across the street. That's Kagura. I wouldn't be surprised if she works there.

Gridion: Hmmmm. It would be a good idea to transform into one for you guys. I'll try Shana.

Shana: Not a good idea. She and I, never got along. You could say, for the longest time, it was our views.

Gridion: What. She's a tattoo slut, and you're holy.

Shana: Ya. But I did change a bit.

Liotrex: Count me out. Kagura disapproved on my ways as well. But they are changed now. I only kill for the good of the universe.

Gory: I'm in no mood. I prefer to be on the sidelines, and watch.

Kobe: I have no problem

Raven: Good. I'm tired of being the only one that Gridion transforms into.

Gridion then transformed into Kobe. He waited patiently for Kagura. Luckily, it didn't take to long. Kagura instantly recognized Kobe.

Kagura: Never thought I'd see you here.

Kobe: Hey sis.

Kagura: Come here.

The two hugged. Kobe was about a head taller then Kagura.

Kagura: Was aware that we had all been sent through different times. How did you wind up here?

Kobe: I'll explain.

Kagura: don't. Not yet. I want to give you a place to stay. If that's okay.

It was okay. Later, they were at Kagura's 3 bedroom apartment. Kagura was waiting to know the details.

Kobe: You sure you want to know?

Kagura: Yes. You are one of my favourite younger siblings.

Kobe smiled. Since there was a bit of a wind, and the windows were open, Kagura's emerald green hair began to flow with the wind.

Kobe: Truth is...I'm already dead. I am, but merely have my soul coupled with a time traveler. Much like the rest. Except Zack. He's helping somebody else.

Kagura: Oh. That would make sense.

Kobe then transformed into Gridion.

Gridion: It would also make sense if it was one of your siblings.

Kagura had to think about that thought for a minute.

Kagura: You're Gridion, right?

Gridion: Ya.

Kagura: Come here!

She hugged him. Gridion smirked at that.

Kagura: So, why was everyone killed?

Gridion: Natural disasters in the future, since you guys are the seven seals. I got six of them. but you are a good person. I have no intention of killing you.

Kagura: But to take me to the future?

Gridion: In about a year. I want to attend my senior year here. Get to meet our great grand parents, and fight Buu. You know...JUST in case.

Kagura: Excellent. But what about mom. Is she good now?

Gridion: I've never met her. She's been sealed off, gramps knows where. So no. But I am powerful enough to defeat her. That's also why I'm here. To know about her past. I know what caused her insanity. I just want to show her that, she doesn't need to bring up an NWO, based on her rulings. I have no desire to kill you.

Kagura: what about your other siblings?

Gridion: Had to fight a few. Kobe and Shana didn't die by my hand. Liotrex killed them.

Gridion suddenly was flung backwards.

Gridion: and that, Kagura, is a good reason, that having multiple souls in your body, that tune into each conversation, absolutely sucks.

Kagura: Oooooo...so gotta try it out. Shana. Start being more like me.

Gridion began to get up, but his ears kept hurting.

Kagura: Liotrex. You are a Bitch, who got your just deserts.

Gridion was then forced to punch himself in the nus, making him wither in pain.

Kagura: I'll stop now

Gridion (in intense pain): Th...Thank...y...you


	49. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 48: Time goes by

* * *

Gridion had no problem passing the entrance exams into Orange Star High. Kagura gave him a gift for that. His first Tattoo. A large tribal armband.

But while he attended Orange Star, he brought about a feeling in the air, that naturally drew almost everyone to him. It was his natural charisma that he had. And his great-grandfather, Gohan, was glad.

Gridion laughed to himself almost each and every time the 'Great Sayaman' was on TV, due to stopping criminals, and other things.

One day, about 2 months before the world martial arts tournament, Gridion decided to be involved in discovering the identity, from Videl.

It was the circus incident, where one of Goten's animal friends had been captured, and used on display. Gohan managed to rescue it, but the cops were trying to apprehend him. That was when Gridion, in his DSS2 form, approached.

Gridion: You cops are pathetic. You really think that guns will work on Sayaman. Haven't you forgotten that he can easily catch a lot of those in mere seconds. Let the pro do the work.

Videl: Who are you?

Gridion: Stay out of this. What right does anybody have to capture an animal. If Sayaman doesn't, then who. NOBODY does. You see, Sayaman is merely helping that creature return to it's rightful home. Am I correct Sayaman?

Gohan: Yes you are. Whoever you might be.

Gridion: My identity, is of no concern to anybody, yet. You see, I'll be at the world martial arts tournament this year. But why wait?

Gohan: Huh?

Gridion then began to laugh.

Gridion: Videl. Maybe you should take care of the little one.

Chobe (the little dinosaur's name) began to screech.

Gridion: Nevermind.

Chobe's parents then came. With that, Gridion quickly snatched the baby dinosaur, and flew up to the parents. They were enraged, but using his powers, he calmed them down, before giving Chobe back. Also, at that exact moment, Gridion's tail sliced a few bullets in half, at the circus manager had tried to shoot him.

Videl: Your under arrest.

Circus manager: WHAT!

Officer: Stealing an officer's gun is against the law.

Gridion then flew down.

Gridion: Where were we.

Gohan threw the first punch, only to have it blocked. Gridion slashed a single slash across Gohan's cheek. Gohan was then tossed to the ground. But Gohan got up, and shot off many energy bombs. But Gridion just absorbed all of the impact.

Gridion: you call yourself the 'Great' Sayaman. More like Pathetic. That costume is the single most dreadful thing I've ever seen.

Gohan: Well, you don't have one though. Why should you care?

Gridion: Just giving you some advice. And I have another piece, that even Videl here, can relay to her father. First. You'll probably see me in the paper. Whatever they decide to refer to me as, don't fuck with me. There isn't anybody who dares even try to defeat me

With that, Gridion delivered a powerful punch to Gohan's gut. Hard enough to get him to double over, but not enough to really injure him.

Gridion: Later.

Next day... Videl was positive that she had Gohan right where she wanted him. But first, gridion met up with her.

Gridion: Hey Videl.

Videl: Hey. That was a great costume you put together. We definitely have gohan right where we want him.

Gridion: Yes we do. Thank you for delaying things a bit. I needed to simply be ready.

Videl: That tail thing thought...was it real?

Gridion: Let me put it to you this way Videl. One day, in the very near future, you shall find out. Now bust Gohan.

Videl did just that. She blackmailed Gohan into particpating into the tournament, and to teach her to fly.

Gridion: At least everything seems to be going according to plan. Now to get a date with Erasa.


	50. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 49: The Windwaker and The Fallen Angel

* * *

The tournament came up. Kagura had insisted that she get Gridion some new gear, so he could better disguise himself. So he bought some shades, and a black bandanna, and a leather trenchcoat, with a hood. The two awaited for more challengers to arrive.

Kagura: This seems like it's going to be way to easy.

Gridion: It will be. But remember, we are here strictly to help fight Majin Buu. Things might go out of hand, if we don't intervene at the right moment.

At that moment, he didn't have any of his headgear on, because he was meeting up with Erasa.

Kagura: Fuck that. Once this tournament is over, you and I both know that we have to return to the future. I want to get some of the prize money, to invest in my tattoo shop, so it can be run without to many worries.

Gridion: Oh.

Gridon then saw Gohan, in his super hero costume, exit from a capsule corp jet plane. Gohan separated from the crowd, and walked up to Gridion.

Gohan: S'up Man!

Gridion: Hey

The two exchanged high 5's, before Gridion introduced Gohan to his sister.

Gridion: Listen man. A couple of weeks ago in the city, that was me.

Gohan: For Real?

Gridion: Yeah. Videl knows about me, though she assumes it was a disguise. But I know you. And you know, it was for real. You are a fellow half sayian like myself. Except I am not at human.

Gohan was flabbergasted at that. Gridion and Kagura turned away.

Gridion: See you later Gohan, and may anyone survive this tournament.

Gridion smirked to himself. He saw Erasa coming.

Erasa: Hey Gridion

Gridion: Hey Erasa.

The two kissed, before he introduced her to his sister. The two ran off. Kagura decided to follow Gohan around.

She smirked after the little romanitc scene used to evade Sharpner, student who was obsessed with Videl. Once that was over, Videl took off. Kagura then stepped in.

Kagura: There are a couple of things you should know Gohan.

Gohan: Okay then Kagura. Tell me.

Kagura: Both me and Gridion are from the fuure. We are here to make sure some things in this time do go according to what they are supposed to go. Well. I was sent here, to simply live. Gridion, was sent to kill me.

Gohan: WHAT!

Kagura: Calm down. I was once a bad guy. Now, I'm helping him. Don't expect anything good to happen. This tournament is a day of many things. But as for your future...it's already been set. And believe me, that is one of the few things that come out of this day good. I have a lot of Respect for you Gohan. It's to bad you passed away before I was even born. Even half sayians die of old age.

Gohan was shocked by this. Kagura smirked. It was her turn to write her name down. So she did. She put down 'Kagura, the windwaker'


	51. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 50: First round begins

* * *

After Trunks Defeated Goten in the final round of the junior division, the adult division drew its numbers, to determine their respective slots. They are as the following:

Kagura VS Krillin  
Shin VS Piccolo  
Videl VS Spopovtich  
Sayaman VS The Fallen Angel (Gridion)  
Goku VS Vegeta  
18 VS Hercule  
Mighty mask VS Jewel  
Yamu VS Kibito 

Kagura was up first. Mike, the announcer guy, introduced her, told about her stats, and occupation as a tattoo artists. When the match began, she moved quick enough so that everyone could see, and kicked Krillin hard enough, to eliminate him.

Backstage during fight………………

Goku: Impressive.

Vegeta: She's just a mere human.

Gohan: I wouldn't be so sure. I've met her before. Earlier today, when I met up with a friend. I don't think she's entirely human. No. I know for a fact that she's not entirely human. She's half Sayian.

Vegeta: WHAT!

Goku: ANOTHER ONE! Who?

Gohan: I don't know.

Piccolo gave up his match against Shin. Videl was up next. It was a brutal match, where Spopovitch kicked and Punched Videl like a rag-doll, that nearly killed her.

Gohan: NO.

His rage began to build up.

Goku: Calm down Gohan 

Gohan just simply exploded into Super Sayian, and stormed to the ring. He threatened to get involved in the match. At a distance…………..

Kagura: Now is the time

Gridion: Imperious

Gridion took control of Spopovitch's mind, forcing him to suddenly give up. He made it so, that Spopovitch would say to Yamu, that something told him to give up.

Gridion and Gohan's match was up next. The two of them were in the ring. By that time, Gohan realized his cover was blown.

Gohan: Show me your true power again Gridion. I want to see your transformation.

Gridion: First, to proved to everyone I'm sayian………………

Gridion simply turned Super sayian with ease. He knew everyone was shocked.. He then powered down, before flying up in the air.

Gridion: And Now Gohan, my other half mixing in with my sayian half, is demon. 

Gridion let out a mighty yell, as he began his transformation. His four wings emerged, followed by his long metal tail. His physical features heightened, and his metal claws emerged out. His eyes glowed red, as he landed on the ground.

Gridion: Be careful what you wish for, especially when dealing with the god of elements!

Gridon then sensed that Shin was trying to hold him, and that Spopovtich and Yamu were about to strike. That was when Gridion electrocuted the both of them, to unconscious state. He then shot an eye beam at Gohan, causing another scratch on the face. 

Gohan: WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU! 

Gridion smirked. Gohan was keeping up his act. Though Gohan didn't know everything. Gridion then kicked Gohan so hard, that GOhan was sent flying through the wall. Videl was all upset (as she was recovered), when that happen. But Gridion powered down to normal, and helped Gohan up, and into the back. When he passed By Videl………… 

Gridion: Now you know that what you saw, was no costume. It was all me. Nobody can defeat this god.


	52. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 51: The hunt for Buu begins

* * *

Kagura: Gridion, should we tell them why we are here.

Gridion: Go ahead. But I've got work to do.

Gridion placed Gohan on the floor, and began to heal him. Gohan got up.

Gohan: Damn. Don't think I've ever been thrashed like that before.

Gridion: And if you are smart, you never will again.

Shin: I don't understand it. How could you avoid my body freeze?

Gridion: I was prepared. There is a huge matter on our hands right now. We must leave immediately. Shin, I know why you are here, and I can easily locate it.

Shin: That's impossible.

Gridion: If you don't believe me, then don't come.

Goku: It sounds important, we have to go.

Vegeta: Kakarott. Surely you haven't forgotten about our match.

Goku: It's on my to-do list. When this mess is sorted out, we'll take care of our differences.

Videl: Wait, I'll go with.

Gridion: Good.

Kagura: I'll stay behind. I have championship to win.

Gridion: Suit yourself sis.

So, most of the competitors left at that moment, all following DSS2 Gridion.

Gridion: What shin…….Or Supreme Kai, I should say, was looking for, was a being known as Majin Buu. At this time, he is the biggest threat in the universe. Very strong, and highly dangerous. Like me, he has the ability to turn galaxies into mere dust. Unlike me, he actually did it. He's on Earth. It was supposed to be his next target.

Goku: Wow. Is he really that bad?

Gridion: That's why I'm here. I am from the far future. My original reason, was because the seven elemental seals were sent back through time, thus causing Earth to tear itself apart. All of them, are my siblings. I had to kill them, in order to restore my time when I return. Kagura, however, is a good person, and doesn't need to die.

Gohan: Are you serious? You never told me about this.

Gridion: Some things I had to wait. But I will not stop until I have made sure that Buu is dead. And with both me and Kagura around, it will happen very easily.

Kibito: You do know a lot. But are you certain that you will win?

Shin: Kibito, I can sense it. He's very strong.

Gridion: We're here.

Everyone landed. Gridion smirked.

Gridion: He was created by a wizard named Bibidi. But before he could Release Buu to Earth, shin killed him. His son, Babadi, is here to pick up the pieces. But he won''t do much.

Piccolo: Say Gridion. I need to ask you. Are you really half Sayian?

Gridion: I am. But in a sense, I'm not. You see, I'm part of an elite fraternity of Sayians, that are far stronger then any other type. Whether 1/3rd human and sayian, or half human, or even full blooded sayians. You see…………I'm a devil sayian.

Vegeta: Huh?

Gridion: Time for another explanation. Devil sayians, are a cross between demon and sayian. There were two natural devil sayians, and two artificial. I'm one of the artificial. My mother, made a wish on both me and her, to be devil sayians. My grandfather and his brother, are the naturals. Oh and get this Vegeta. The two natural devil sayians, are your younger brothers.

Vegeta was shocked.

Gridion: You'll meet him in about 12 years. And trust me, He makes Buu look pathetic, even at his weakest. My Grandfather, is without question…………the single…………most powerful being in the universe. Past, Present, and Future.

The hatch to Babadi's ship opened up, and a few soldiers, a big demon named Dabura, and the small wizard himself came out. They were just looking around.

Gridion: They know we're here. I can read their thoughts. They are inviting us in. They want our energy. I say, we'll give it to them. Piccolo, Krillin, stay here. I want to at least have you guys on the outside.


	53. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 52: Two easy wins.

* * *

Back at the tournament, and impromptu battle royal was initiated between all the remaining competitors. Videl had managed to come back, as Gohan did ask her to bail out. Gridion took her back quickly, before rejoining with the others.

Videl: Kagura. So is true that my father didn't defeat cell. Because, based on what I hear, he's weak and pathetic. 

Kagura: You are far stronger then your own father. And for the record, it was indeed Gohan who defeated Cell. He's like me…….not entirely human. That is why he had blonde hair and turquoise eyes before. It's a transformation, only our race knows of. But trust me, give me or Gridion two seconds with Cell, and he would have been even worse. Don't expect to win this, as Gridion is the only person who can defeat me.

Everyone was in the ring. Kagura took note of the amount of competitors in the battle royal. She walked up to Hercule.

Kagura: If you think for one second, all those things that were seen at the Cell games were fake, then you are in a world of some serious hurt…….you fake waste of life.

Kagura then took to the centre ring, as the match began. The sky began to darken, as a Tornado formed, as it reached down to Kagura's right hand, which was stretched upwards. She had already powered up to SS2

Kagura: ALL OF YOU! TASTE THE POWER OF MY SEEKER'S TORNADO!

A bunch of Torndados launched out of her hand, each hitting her competitors. It eliminated all but Android 18. But Kagura powered up to SS5 instantly, and with one swift kick, she had eliminated 18, becoming the winner.

Mike: Here is your winner………………..and NEW…………MARTIAL ARTS HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION OF THE WORLD……………………………….KAGURA, THE WINDWAKER!

Kagura celebrated, receiving the money, and her new belt. When she was backstage, Videl came up behind her.

Videl: Now that you are the champion, it would only be fitting that you defeat this Buu guy.

Kagura: I can't. 

Videl: Is he that powerful?

Kagura: No. Thing is…………I have to die.

Videl: WHAT!

Kagura: I''m sorry Videl, but I must. My future, depends on Gridion absorbing my very soul. He is a walking army, literally. There are multiple powerful souls, each belonging to our respective siblings, that live inside of him. He uses their powers to his full advantage, and can even transform into them. That fate for me, was given a long time ago. And I accept it.

Videl: Bullshit. You don't have to. 

Kagura: I must. Besides, I will be revived afterwards in the future, once Gridion knows all my attacks, including the one I just used.

With the others, Gridion was taking on a soldier named Pui Pui, inside of Babadi's ship. They were transported to Pui Pui's planet, VIA magic.

Pui Pui: The gravity here is 10X stronger, then on Earth.

Gridion: Hmph. Like any form of gravity could even phase me. I'm not even showing you my full power. I'm just barely at one percent of it.

Gridion, in Super Sayian, had the Ultima Masamune ready. He moved fast enough, and sliced Pui Pui in half. He smirked.

Vegeta: That almost looked to easy. 

Gridion: It was to easy.


	54. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 53: Sudden turn of events

* * *

After Goku defeat Yanma, Gohan faced Dabura. Dabura had won, leaving Gohan in a bloodied mess, before he left.Gridion smirked.

Gridion: Something big is about to happen. I can feel it.

Indeed, Gridion was right. Vegeta began to roll around in agony, for five minutes, before it all stopped. One thing Gridion didn't count on, was Babadi trying to manipulate him. Gridion was exposed to the same spell Vegeta was. But it didn't work.

Gridion: Nice try Babadi. But Magic is useless against me. I am afraid that god is ignoring you.

They were then teleported to the arena. Gridion smirked when he was his sis with the world title. Vegeta then fired off a very powerful energy wave, only to have it negated by Gridion.

Gridion: Did you really think that was going to work Vegeta.

Vegeta: I'mk not interested if it works or not. Kakarot, we fight now. Or I will do something highly drastic.

Kagura: You will fight me.

Gridion: No sis. Let him face Goku. We don't want to change the future to much.

Kagura: You're right.

Shin: WHAT! I can't allow this.

Shin stepped in between.

Shin: If I have to, I wil block you two.

Goku: Sorry sir, but I must face Vegeta. And if you don't move, I will kill you.

Shin: Fine. But Babadi. Move us, so we don't harm these people.

They were moved to a desert location. Gridion's blood began to rush big time. He was excited. But it was also odd for him. That was when Gridion decided.

Gridion: Shin, Kibito. I suggest you retreat. Go back to your planet. Oh, and take Gohan with you. I know about the Z sword, and he is more then strong enough to handle its powers.

Shin: I have a feeling you are correct. Let's go.

Shin, Kibito and Gohan left, then Gridion left to hunt Babadi. When he arrived...

Babadi: It seems that I couldn't possess you. No matter, once Buu is Revived, I won't need anyone anymore.

Gridion: Can it boi. I will show you what true power is all ABOUT!

Gridion then powered up to DSS2. He felt very violent right then. Due to that, he rushed up to Dabura, and chopped his head, clean off his body. Gridion then blasted the corpsed into oblivion.

Babadi: No.

Gridion: Don't you worry Babadi. I have no intention of killing you, or stopping you from reviving Buu. He's the one I want.


	55. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 54: Breakdown

* * *

Majin buu was revived. He was a big hunk of pink rubber, in which Gridion was not impressed with. 

Gridion: So you are majin Buu. Well I'm afraid that you were revived from sleep, only to die.

Buu: Buu don't like you. Buu turn you into COOKIE!

Buu launched his cookie beam, only to have it negated.

Gridion: I don't think so.

Gridion then blasted a few holes in Buu, only to have them regenerated.

Buu: Big power!

Buu powered up, and attempted to punch out Gridion. Gridion faked it, falling to the ground. Buu did a victory dance.

Babadi: Excellent work Buu. Now finish him.

But Gridion got up, and smirked.

Gridion: His fate has already been sealed.

Buu got a bit mad, and threw a pink blob at Gridion. But Gridion simply touched the blob, and it was turned to stone. It shattered when it hit the ground. 

Gridion: Time for a Thrashing!

Gridion then summoned the Ultima Masamune, and began to slice Buu to many pieces. But buu kept pulling himself together. This lasted for quite some time, until Gridion mercilessly used the Cutacious curse on Buu. 

Buu: Buu……..needs…………he…….lp. 

Something then clicked in Gridion's brain. It was Liotrex 

Liotrex (in Gridion's head): What do you think you're doing? The evil that I have brought with me is making you into what you swore never to become. You must stop. I don't want my baby brother turning into a monster, like I was. Stop, please.

Gridion then stopped, and fell to his knees.

Gridion: Buu…………I'm sorry. I didn't mean……..to hurt you so badly. This isn't my fight.

Babadi: I knew it. Buu is to strong for you.

Gridion: Can it Babadi. I'm outta here.

Gridion teleported to the lookout.

Dende: Gridion. You should have killed Buu when you had the chance. 

Gridion: No. I couldn't. I was not meant to. I had to stop, before I became the very evil, which I sought to destroy.

Dende: I see. Despite you going through time to save your future, you still had the chance to save our world.

Gridion let a few tears run down his face.

Gridion: If I have to, I'll kill him. But Buu isn't my fight.

About half an hour later, of Gridion sulking, Gridion then sensed something.

Dende: I felt it to. Vegeta…………

Gridion: He sacrificed himself. Even after I weakened Buu. He wasn't, strong enough to do it.

Dende: But he does have a good heart. He is confused where his loyalties are sometimes, but he does have a good heart.

Gridion then had an idea. He began to silently chant something to himself. It was a message to the future. He needed help, big time. At the moment, when he was finished, Gridion collapsed, and was turned back to normal.


	56. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 55: Arrival of Vega

* * *

More of the Z fighters arrived. Everyone assumed that Gohan was originally dead, until things wee sorted out. But as for Vegeta…………. 

Trunks: HOW COULD YOU? You said it yourself. Buu was easy for you. WHY DID YOU LET MY FATHER DIE! 

Gridion: It wasn't my battle, and he was meant to die. It's the way the universe works. He had to die. But shouldn't you two be focusing on the fusion dance?

Goku: He's right. It is important that you two learn it.

It was then, that Kagura arrived. 

Kagura: What did I miss?

Bulma: Nothing much, except your brother let my husband die.

Kagura: Meant to happen. 

Gridion: Would everyone shut up? This isn't a good time for me.

Suddenly, the sky went a bit dark, and a tunnel opened up. What came out of it, was a time machine. Gridion smirked. 

Gridion: But things have become better.

The time machine landed on the lookout. Vega was inside. He came out of it. he was clad in his normal gear, of black jeans, black tanktop, and a black leather trench-coat. Gridion walked up to him..

Vega: I was called here.

Gridion: It was by me.

Vega was surprised when He saw Gridion.

Vega: Wow. Look how much you've grown.

Gridion introduced Vega to everyone. Vega then saw Kagura, and immediately powered up to DSS3.

Gridion: Hold it. She's one of the good guys.

Vega: HOW SO! 

Gridion: I haven't killed her yet. She was poisoned by mother. But she saw past the lies, and became a tattoo artist when she came to this time. All my siblings are good. I know, as five of them live inside of me. Kagura is still alive, and Zack's soul is helping somebody out. But I have all seven seals.

Vega: Really.

Kagura: Yeah. But don't you worry gramps. I plan on dying soon enough. I am meant to die, so that Gridion, can have my full powers. How It will happen, I don't know.

Vega: Interesting. Gridion. Why did you summon me from the future? 

Gridion: Well…………

Gridion explained that while fighting Buu, he had a mental breakdown. He said he was becoming the very evil he swore to destroy, and it scared him. 

Gridion: I figured that you of all people might be able to help me. I hope you understand.

Vega: I do understand. But this isn't the place to discuss this. Kagura!

Kagura came over. Vega grabbed the two, and teleported to the supreme Kai Planet. 

Kibito: HOW?

Shin: Nevermind Kibito. They found a way here. Besides, I foresaw them coming.


	57. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 56: Gohan's mystic powers unleashed

* * *

A few days had passed since Gridion gave up. Since he and Vega were on the Kai planet, they helped Gohan with this training, which lead to the breaking of the Z sword, and the original Kai appeared out of it.

He did offer to raise Gohan's powers up to their maximum, so he did that.

But on Earth, Goku had to leave, so he came to the kai planet. Goten and Trunks successfully performed the fusion dance. Buu had made friends with Hercule, before He transformed, and Fought Gotenks.

After that fight, Vega teleported back to rescue Videl.

Gridion: I sense it. Gohan's powers are enough to defeat Buu. But as I do recall, he gets absorbed. At least everything is going according to plan. Except for Dende and Videl, all those on the lookout have been eaten by Buu.

Gridion could feel Gohan's rage the more he got powered up. Gridion fell asleep.

In his subconscious…………. 

Liotrex: I mean you no harm, little brother.

Gridion: I know sis. But. I got scared. I was just thinking of something. 

Liotrex: You can never doubt your decision to take this mission. I'm glad you did. You made me, and most of our siblings realize that the dark path was wrong. We choose our own path. And we've chosen to help you.

Despite being in his subconscious, Gridion knew what was going on. Liotrex pulled him into a comforting hug.

Liotrex: But maybe, this lack of fighting might allow you to concentrate more. Help you calm down. if you are in constant motion, you become to involved in what you do, believe me, I know. I had to kill at least once every night. I had to do it so silently, so that nobody would ever know it was me. But those days are over. You will never become the monster you swore to destroy, if you know where your head is at. Mom, she didn't.

Gridion: I'm starting to think it has something to do with an ego problem.

Gory: I believe you could be correct. She used to tell us that she openly flaunted the fact she was the daughter of the great Vega Tidus. 

Kobe: And when she was raped, she snapped. She thought she could get away with anything. She thought, as long as she was Vega's daughter, which was forever, she could get away from all things bad. That is the source of her evil.

Raven: Can't say it's all true.

Shana: Yeah. I mean, it was her decision. And Gridion, You have to prove to her. That she has her own path of light. 

Gridion: I know. But as for me fighting………….I have to wait for the right moment. I have to wait until my rage returns. Then, I know that I will always have that urge to fight. But until then, I have to step back. Later guys.

Gridion woke up, and noticed that Gohan was finished meditating with the Old Kai. He had the feeling that everything was finished.

Kibito. I'll bring him back to Earth, so he can fight Buu. I'll be right back.

A few minutes later, when Kibito returned, Gridion looked in the crystal ball the Old Kai made. Gohan was unleashing everything on Buu. So much, it made buu cower out, and explode.


	58. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 57: Gridion Returns, and Kagura Dies

* * *

A few hours passed by. Shin and Kibito fused forever with fusion earrings, to become Kibito Kai. Goku fused with a soul Vegeta, to Become Vegito, to fight against Buu. He had absorbed Gotenks, Piccolo, and Gohan by that time. But it was clearly Vegito's fight, until he was absorbed.

Vegito escaped, but as Goku and Vegeta. They had everyone that Buu had absorbed, including Fat Majin Buu, with them.

Vega: We aren't going to let them die this time.

Kagura: Right Gramps. I'm coming with.

The both of them teleported away, to Earth, they picked up everyone, and teleported them to the Kai planet, as fast as they could. Earth, because Buu had killed everybody before, and Earth was now empty. Kibito Kai explained that this buu, was its original form. The most pure evil of all of them.

But for some reason, Kagura teleported back to Earth. She left a note. It read…….. 

_Hey guys._

I_'m sorry, but I have to die. It's for the future's sake. I know Gridion may already have the wind seal, but I'm talking about the other threat of the future. I know Gridion wants to get rid of that problem, and my death will help out, as when he absorbs my soul, He'll learn all my powers._

But don't worry, we all plan to be revived.

Kagura. 

The earth blew up, and she was dead. All that remained of her, was a green orb. But Buu saw it and absorbed it for himself. He was now Kagura-Buu.

Kagura-Buu: This is incredible. I remember the powers Gohan gave me, but those are nothing to this now. I have to only worry about Vega. Well, might as well deal with them then. It does feel quite weird, as I am a boy, yet I got breasts now. I sure as hell hope I don't get hard off of myself.

Kagura-Buu then teleported to the Kai planet. Vega was ready.

Vega: Stay back everyone. This is something that can't be beaten, except by me. 

Gridion looked up and Saw Kagura Buu. He was shocked. He rose up. He hated seeing his sister being absorbed by Buu.

Gridion: I can't believe it. This isn't my fault, but it's not right. Kagura said she would die, to help me, despite my protests. Now Buu ripped her promise away from me. No. I won't. I can't. I will not allow it. 

Gridion looked at Kagura Buu in the eyes. Rage filled his entire being.

Gridion: Buu…………you will…………..DIE! 

Gridion exploded in a fit of rage. Mass amounts of power flew in every direction. When the power faded, Gridion stood there, in his true form, of DSS2. He even had the Ultima Masamune summoned. 

Gridion: Stay out of this Old man. Buu's MINE!

Gridion rushed up, and began to slash Buu to pieces. But Buu managed to regenerate. A single blob launched itself at Gridion, on To have Gridion stone freeze it.

Gridion: Nice Try, but it will never work. The judge, Jury, and Executioner, have all returned.


	59. Chapter 58

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 58: The universe is Free of the evil Buu

* * *

Everyone saw a Very vicious Gridion, beat up Buu. Buu didn't like the beating. Not even Kagura's powers affected Gridion. Vega then teleported Back.

Gridion: Gramps. Does Dende Know the wishes?

Vega: He does.

Gridion: Good. I need you to separate Kagura from Buu in a few minutes. Buu was about to strike, but he got his head slashed off. Just thought I'd let ya know.

Kagura Buu: What kind of power does this kid have? Even if the being has already seen it, I'm still quite surprised at this. 

Gridion: LIGHT SPEARS!

Buu got blasted with the light spears attack, while he attached his head back on. Gridion then began to kick Buu around. Buu was down for the count. The seven seals then appears, and began to gather their respective element from around the universe.

Vega: Now? 

Gridion: Now!

Vega used his de-fusion aura, to separate Buu from Kagura. Gridion picked up her soul, and absorbed it.

Gridion: It's good to have you with me, my sister.

The seals then went into Gridion's hand, and the energy they gathered created a very powerful spirit bomb, 20 times larger then the one Goku used on Frieza.

Gohan: Whoa…….look at that sight.

At the moment, Goku noticed Vegeta's halo was gone.

Goku: Welcome back to life Vegeta. Looks like you are a good guy.

Vega and Vegeta: Would you please shut the fuck up dumbass?

Goku actually listened to that. Gridion however, kept building up the spirit bomb. He actually felt quite calm.

Gridion: I guess I got Liotrex's attitude out of my system now. I can go back into the past and retrieve Zack after this. Maybe meet that leather clad chick that keeps popping up in my dreams. Damn, she is soooooooo sexy.

The spirit bomb was complete. Gridion smirked.

Gridion: King Yenma If you can hear me, Reincarnate Kid Buu, as a good person, from earth. The future for-tells that he is needed.

At the moment, Gridion absorbed the Spirit Bomb.

Vega: What are you doing? 

Gridion: Showing you the full extent of my power. DIVINE CRUSH CANNON!

Gridion charged up his ultimate attack. He aimed it at Buu. Buu managed to get up, but he couldn't block the powerful attack. The attack left a huge hole, the size of many cities, and about 100 miles deep. But it began to instantly restore itself. Nobody could have survived such an attack. Buu was indeed dead. Gridion then powered down to normal. He was exhausted. He collapsed into Vega's arms.

Vega: You did well Gridion. I'm proud of you.

Gridion: Thanks gramps.


	60. Chapter 59

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 59: Search for Zack

* * *

The following day, Gridion and Vega were about to head their separate ways. But first...

Gridion: Gramps. Something very strange happened when I absorbed my spirit bomb. I felt as if a truth within me was shown to me. Unlocked.

Vega: Really. Well, can you tell me what it is?

Gridion: I can show you.

Gridion then powered up to DSS2, before smirking. He then glowed all the colours of the seven elements, and had his eyes turn into pure crystal.

Vega: Amazing. But it's hard to sense the depth of your powers.

Gridion: This is my new ace in the hole, against mother. I've had plans for the longest time to purify her. But first, I must retrieve Zack.

Vega:Good work.

Gridion powered down to normal. He then headed into the past.

Gridion: I must make this as quick as possible.

Gridion knew who his target was. He had to find Rose. And he could easily do so as well. He could easily sense the souls.

And so, it lead him to a nearby town. He went into a bar, to get a drink. That was when he saw the blonde bombshell he kept seeing in his dreams. He instantly got hard. But hr then sensed it, before the place was about to be robbed by a bunch of thugs.

Gridion: Oh great.

That was when the mysterious blonde stood up, and electrocuted the thieves. Gridion swore it was rose. So he simply walked up to her.

Blonde: Well, aren't you handsome.

The blonde then indeed recognize him.

Gridion: Thank you. May ask-

Blonde:- Save it Gridion. You already know it. It's me, Rose.

Gridion: Wow. You have changed a lot.

Rose: A little help from your brother. Tried to disguise myself. Been seeing you in my dreams quite a bit. Oh, here.

Rose laced her hand on Gridion's, and transferred the soul of Zack into Gridion.

Gridion: Thank you.

Rose: I've been hunted down by the state army for quite some time. I have to get out of here. Each time I defeat them, they come back much stronger. I know of Zack's attacks,...well some at least. But it isn't enough.

Gridion: I have all the time in the world. I'll hang around here for a while. Possibly search for Ed and Al.

Rose: Yeah. It would be nice to see them again.

Later, the two of them were on top of a roof, looking at the stars.

Rose: They're beautiful

Gridion (thoughts): Just like you. Even with those changes.

Gridion: Yeah.

There was an evident blush on Gridion's face. Rose sorta blushed when she saw that.

Rose: No need to be like that around me. I mean, a guy like you, must have girls falling at his feet.

Gridion: True. But my mind was always in a different direction. To busy contemplating the future. I still remember how torn up it was when I left. I want our planet to restore itself, so it doesn't have to be all messy all the time.

Rose: Wow. Did you at least have sex...particularly with a girlfriend.

Gridion: Zack explained this to you?

Zack (in head): Damn right homie.

Rose simply giggled at that.

Gridion: Yeah. But she was easy. That's all I know. Well, most recent one. A couple before that. It's just a thing from my family. We boys are quite popular with the ladies. Hell, My grandfather is the master, and he's still married. My grandmother...beautiful looking still, and knows exactly what to do to any men who wants her.

Rose: Whoa. They cheat on each other.

Gridion: Tey call it obligation. But the two of them agree that they truly love each other, and believe me, they stuff I head that the two of them do...legendary.

Rose: Whoa.

Gridion: Yeah.

Rose sighed a bit.

Rose: You know Gridion, I have been thinking about you for quite some time.

Zack (in head): It's true, she has

Rose: I had a feeling you would become quite handsome one day. But not this handsome. I knew you would also be a very powerful, but sweet person.

Gridion: Thank you.

Zack (in head): Go for it man. She wants to kiss you soooooo badly homie.

Before Gridion could do anything, Rose kissed Gridion.

Zack (in head): WOOT. She loves ya, you know.

The two of them kissed for a couple of minutes.

Gridion: Wow. I think, I have seriously fallen in love.

Rose: Good. That was my plan all along. Because for the longest time, I've been in love with you.


	61. Chapter 60

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 60: Of Essence and Power

* * *

Gridion returned to the future. Rose begged to go along with him. Of course, that lead to the fact that they had mated. Gridion had enjoyed every curve, every rush, and every second, more so then any other time.

SO he introduced Rose to everyone, except for sephiroth. He wanted to, but he wasn't there.

Gridion: Where is uncle Sephiroth?

Vega:... He...

Gridion: WHAT?

Bruce: You...took to long

Gridion: Shit.

Rose: You only did what you had to do.

Gridion let out a few tears.

Gridion: But I have the seals. But If I give them up, will I lose a very important power?

Vega: No.

Bruce: Wqhat power?

Vega: It's a secret between me and him.

Cloud: But dad's right. You can still retain the power of the seals, but not their essence. You must go to your mother's tomb. The essence of them must be delivered there immediately.

Gridion: won't that wake her up?

Kurt: No. The seven elemental essences will only unlock the tomb. But we froze her in carbonite before we sealed her. She'll still be of no threat.

Gridion: Good.

Vincent: Sephiroth. I wish...we could.

Vega: We can revive him.

Vincent: Really?

Vega: Yes. He'll be revived in a minute.

Vega then grabbed Gridion, and teleported to the tomb. At that moment, the seven symbols that had been on each of the seals flew out of Gridion, and opened up the tomb. But at the same time, it revitalized the Earth. At an istant, the natural disasters stopped.

At the Tidus Ranch...

Sephiroth woke up.

Sephiroth: Whoa. I thought I was dead.

Vega then teleported in.

Vega: You were dead, my son. But Gridion was able to revive the soul of the Earth in time, before you were lost.

Sephiroth: Thank you.

A couple months later, Rose smiled. . She and Gridon completed a secret mission. Gridion knew, the second he let go of the elemental seals, that his seven siblings had went into the afterlife. So, Gridion and Rose Retrieved the Dragonballs.

Gridion: Mighty Shen Rong. I have a wish. To have my seven siblings revived. I wish that, for I miss them.

Shen Rong: They have done many things. Do you really wish such a thing?

Gridion: Yes. I have helped them realize their true loyalties. They are good people.

Shen Rong: Fine. Your wish, has been granted. State your second wish.

Rose: We wish that they are to be teleported to Earth, on this spot.

Shen Rong: Done.

Shen Rong then vanished, and the dragonballs went across the planet. Gridion's family was reunited with him at last.

Raven: You plan on accomplishing your goal?

Gridion: Not yet. I have some more important business to attend to. It's time that Voldemort dies.

Liotrex: Alright. But save me a piece of him.

Gridion: Huh?

Liotrex: After being inside of you, who wouldn't hate Voldemort. It was that, which gave you your Devil Super Sayian 2 powers. I want him to suffer, at the hands of somebody who he actually cared about.


	62. Chapter 61

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 61: End of a journey begins

* * *

Dragonis: You. I've been trying for over 100 years to figure a way to defeat Voldemort. Joining up with him was only part of it. Yet you, easily took care of it. Gridion. I was the one who was supposed to kill him.

Gridion: Harry, haven't you heard the old saying. Unless if the prophecy involves gods, then gods are immune to prophecies. So, since you got lazy, I killed him. Besides, I had beef with him as well. Who would want Voldemort as their father.

Dragonis: You're right. I'm sorry. I shall leave you to your own peace.

Gridion had killed his own father, Voldemort. Now, he had to deal with one last problem.

Liotrex: You've come far in your journey Gridion. Now, it's time that you finish it. The reason you got it done so quickly, is because you never gave up. You have a drive to get things done. If gramps could die, and he died before you were born, I'd swear you were his reincarnation. You pretty much are equally as powerful as him. He is remaining DSS3, but he doesn't know why.

Gridion: This time, mom ain't pregnant. She'll have no excuse to run this time.

Just then, The others brought the carbonite coffin with them. Gridion then ran off for a minute.

Liotrex unfroze Mika Tidus. Mika rose up. She looked around, and was happy to see her seven children. She notice Liotrex was 6 years older. He golden eye moved around for a second, while the curvy mother nervously raked her hand through her short brown hair.

Mika: Have I been out for 6 years. Where's Gridion? Did you rescue him from Father?

Liotrex: You're wrong about everything mom. We were sent through time. It's been 11 years.

Mika: Huh? I must have been out. But where is Gridion?

Gridion: Over here.

There was a small hill, in which Gridion stood atop of. He had a bandanna on, but had Vega's normal gear on as well. Mika rose up, and walked up the hill, with her children following her. She saw Gridion's face for the first time.

Gridion: Time is a powerful thing. You can even age, if you spend to much time in the past. But then again, I learned a lot of valuable things along the way.

Mika: My god. Look how much you've grown. I only remember you the day you were born. Thank you...for rescuing your siblings.

Gright: Riiiiiight.

Mika tried to hug Gridion, but as she got close, he lunged his hand, connecting with her throat. He held her there.

Gridion: I killed them, only yo revive them. Mika isn't My mother. Amaya is.

Mika: She died a long time ago. She could never deserve the title of a Devil sayian. Something which, the both of us are.

Gridion let go of Mika. He smirked as she stumbled.

Gridion: I have been on a mission for the past seven years of my life, all spent in the past. I killed soem of my siblings, and absorbed them. they are now with me.

Mika: Yeah right. Raven.

Raven then walked Behind Gridion.

Raven: No amount of money can shatter the family bond I have developed with my dear brother. He doesn't believe in hypnosis, so you can rule that out. Plus bribery, and force. The only excuse, is truth.

Mika: Grrrrrr. Kagura. You are still loyal.

Kagura raised the middle finger at Mika, before joining Raven.

Kagura; I was a good person when Gridion met me. Your poison got out of my system.

Mika: Kobe?

Kobe: Same.

Kobe joined up. Zack smirked, and did the same. Shana, loked at her mother, then joined up.

Mika: Just because you five have joined, doesn't mean that all of you will. Gory. My dear boy. You won't betray me.

Gory: As of right now, nobody will ever call me a mama's boy again.

He shot a thin beam through Mika's shoulder, slightly damaging her.

Mika: But the most powerful is still with me. Right Liotrex.

Liotrex sighed.

Mika: No.

Liotrex: Fuck you mother.

Liotrex joined up with the others.

Mika: If that is the case, I will kill all 8 of you

Mika powered up to DSS2. Both eyes became pure black. Her hair had grown to her waist, and was all spiked. She had grown a couple of inches, and had massive black angel wings.

Gridion: Leave us. She wants to kill me first.

The seven left. Mika smirked.

Mika: Biggest mistake you ever would make in your short life.

Gridion: My life won't end in the fight. I won't lose to you. Even if I did lose, I wouldn't die.

Mika: Wanna bet.

Gridion: Gramps is the universal God. However, for most people, I AM GOD!

Gridion instantly powered up to DSS2. His powers were equal to Mika's.

Gridion: Mother. This is one fight that you can't win. If I have to, I won't hesitate to kill you.


	63. Chapter 62

Disclaimer: I don't own any animies involved in this fanfic

Elemental Hazard chapter 62: Never doubt the Master

* * *

The two warriors threw everything at each other. They didn't care what happened, to anyone. This was practically Armageddon. They fought their way through the planet. Destroying cities in their fight. Countless people died. And in the crate of one city, Gridion was laying down, nearly in defeat. But he rose up.

Mika: Kid, you are very powerful. But never doubt the master.

Mika continued her relentless assault. Some people came in to either watch, or tried to help Gridon out. Those who did, were killed on the spot.

Mika: You see Son. I have-

Gridion: WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME YOUR SON, YOU FILTHY, DISGUSTING, SLUTTY ASS, TRASH TALKING, ASS FUCKED, BOTTOM FEEDING WHORE! AMAYA TIDUS IS MY FUCKEN MOTHER, NOT MIKA!

Mika simply smirked.

Mika: I thank you for your compliment. As I was saying...SON! I have no problem killing these pathetic humans. They are the true scum of the universe. I've already killed off a planet full of them, and don't be surprised if I have to do so again.

Gridion rose up.

Gridion: They aren't pathetic. It's in some people's nature to be nasty, and filthy. But then again, it was always yours. I heard that when you were a kid, you could make any heart melt. Then, you had an ego trip.

Mika quickly slashed his throat at that. But Gridion healed it. Mika then shot many blasts thropugh him, launching him to another part of the city. He blasted the tall building close to Gridion's landing spot, reveling at the screams of those who died. But Ggridion shot up, and used his now summoned Ultima Masamune, to slash Mika, from left shoulder, to right hip. It left a huge tear in her tight tanktop. Her blood was now everywhere.

Mika smirked again, as some nearby men were instantly horny at that.

Gridion: Do you really think you can defeat god?

Mika: Speaking of Ego trips

Gridion: Shut up. LIGHT SPEARS!

Gridion shot out one of his most frequently used attacks, to hurt Mika even further.

Gridion: And in case of any of you are wondering, I know the devil. I'm related to him, so don't be afraid to have some fun. Murder, spousal abuse, and cheating, aren't good things. Those are true sins.

Mika: Cherry Bomb CANNON!

She shot out a massive beam, that levelled the rest of the city, dragging in front of it, Gridion, for 100 miles.

Mika flew to the crater, and smiled. She thought she had won.

Mika: Now that you've lost, you will be embarrassed for all eternity.

Vega then flew in. He was pissed off.

Mika: Hello again father. We meet again.

Vega: How did you escape?

Gridion: Sir...it was me.

Vega: WHAT!

Vega flew into the crater, and helped Gridion up.

Vega: I told you to stay away.

Gridion: My mission isn't done, until she's dead, or purified. I will fulfill it. Not even you can stop me.

Mika: The only one I won't pick a fight with, is dad. So give up Gridion. Only dad can beat me. Yet he's to much of a pussy to lay me to rest.

Vega: You're right. You are my daughter. But don't ever call me a pussy. I shall never be called things, that I eat.

Mika and Gridion: ... ... ... ...

Vega: Oh Get a FREAKIN SENSE OF FUCKEN HUMOUR!

Gridion: Mika. You've underestimated me. But you have drained me of a lot of my energy. Well, it's time you face the harsh reality, to true power. Vega then teleported over to Mika, and held her in a full nelson. The seven elemental orbs came out. They gathered spiritual energy.

Raven: We did help. Now to make it bigger.

Kobe: The most powerful spirit bomb in the universe shall be made. But ti will destroy earth.

Gory: That's why we have it far away from earth.

Liotrex: He meant when we use it.

Zack: No duh.

Shana: Is this such a good idea?

Kagura: I Trust him enough for this.

After the bomb was made 100 times larger Gridion flew up to it. He went into the centre of it.

Gridion: Feel true pain Mika. You've under estimated me, for the first and last time.


	64. Chapter 63

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 63: Purity or Death (Comical Nudity warning)

* * *

Gridion ascended back to Earth, re-energized and transformed. With Gridion being DSS3, Mika began to cower. Vega smirked.

Vega: I'm going to enjoy this fight.

Raven: Gramps...want some popcorn?

Kagura: I could use some.

Zack: I could use some women.

Kobe: No. A case full of Cuban cigars.

Liotrex: I just want to try some weed.

Gory: Amen to that.

Shana: Shut up.

Others: What's your problem?

Gridion readied his sword. He was going to strike down, with everything he had.

Gridion: Final Wind SCAR!

Mika tried to block it. The most powerful wind Scar to ever be produced was shown, as it had the ability to destroy a large city, full of very powerful beings, in a single slash. But Mika, being Very strong, still survived. Sadly, for Gridion, Vega, and the rest of her children, her clothes didn't.

Gridion blushed at that, as he de-summoned his sword.

Mika: Is it me, or did it suddenly get really breezy?

Gridion: Uhhhhhhhhh...It's you.

Mika looked down, and was shocked. She was beat red full of embarrassment. Gridion looked at his siblings, and Vega. They each had an equally red face, out of pure embarrassment.

Gridion: Sorry.

Gridion then turned away. Mika was still shocked.

Gridion: Uhhhhh, mom. I didn't know you were so...large. That has to be the biggest rack I've ever seen.

Mika: Shut up. Just give me five minutes.

Gridion: Alright.

Gridion (thoughts): Damn. If she wasn't my mother, I'd fuck her right on the spot. Damn. No wonder she was raped. She is way to irresistable. A total MILF.

Mika returned right on schedule. She was ready. She flew up into the air.

Mika: I'm tired of all this fighting Gridion. We shall have ourselves one last showdown of attacks.

Gridion: Listen. You have to realize, that I don't want to kill you. I want to save you. You have the ability to say that you been down the dark path, and you wanted to know the right path.

Mika was far into space, and Gridion was outside of Earth's atmosphere.

Mika: The reason I'm like this, is because of power. I want power. I need power. I crave it.

Gridion: I don't. I never asked to be this powerful. I hardly ever trained, and yet I'm tied for most powerful being in the universe. I don't need to desire power. I was destined for it. You are very powerful. Use it for good.

Mika: I can't. It's to late.

Gridion: Would you change your mind if you were dead?

Mika: Probably. But enough of this. I shall use all my power, to use the very attack that finished off planet Plant. CHERRY BOMB!

By now, Mika was in space. Her most powerful attack was ready. Gridion followed.

Gridion: DIVINE CRUSH CANNON!

Gridion shot his most powerful attack as Mika launched her cherry bomb attack. The two attacks were in a stalemate.

Mika: You are pathetic. If you really had unlimited energy, you would have killed me by now.

Gridion: I refuse to lose, but I refuse to let you die.

Mika: Why? It's the only way that the universe shall truly be rid of it's most dangerous threat to date.

Gridion: Because. I will...SHOW YOU THE LIGHT!

Gridion used more of his power, to swallow the cherry bomb, and catch Mika in the beam. The Dive Crush cannon, 100 times bigger then Earth, scotched through space. Mika screamed as it engulfed her. Breaking every bone in her body. Cutting her body in many places.

Gridion: Power isn't the end of the world. It's a bonus for some, who use it for the better good. You must realize this.

Mika felt those words, before she passed out. But she smiled before she did that. That was when Gridion stopped his attack. It faded, back into nothing. Gridion saw his mother, still there

Gridion: She is still alive. But if my words didn't reach her, then I will have no choice, but to kill her.


	65. Chapter 64

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard chapter 64: Choices

* * *

Three months passed since the fight ended. Mika was still very much out. She was coming along. She was all bandaged up, as pretty much every bone in her body was broken. But due to sayian healing capabilities, they managed to heal themselves.

Mika had finally woken up, to see her son, Gridion, off to the side.

Mika: Where…………am I?

Gridion: Capsule Corp. I've been keeping a close eye on you. Watching. Seeing if you would ever wake up.

Mika: But why? I thought you hated me.

Gridion: I never said that. I may have said some things, but I don't have the heart to hate you. Not when I still believe that you are still a good person inside. 

Mika: Last thing I remember. You said power isn't everything. It's a nice bonus, but not the end of the world if you don't have it. 

Gridion: You do remember. That was before I nearly killed you with the divine Crush cannon.

Mika: But you…….are as powerful as dad. You absorbed a Spirit bomb.

Gridion: I did. I did, to re-energize myself. I shouldn't have been DSS2 in the first place, but I was testing how powerful you truly were. I was very impressed. You managed to beat me up. But you failed to defeat me.

Mika began to sit up. She did, only to fall forward. Gridion caught her, almost in a hug. Her eyes welled up a bit, as she let a few loose tears go.

Mika: I'm sorry.

Gridion: It's okay. No need to cry.

Mika: I should be dead. I don't deserve a god's mercy.

Gridion: I couldn't bring myself to kill you.

Mika: Do I……..still have my choice?

Gridion: It's always there, until you destroy Earth.

Mika (heavy breathing): I have…………no intention of that anymore.

Gridion: Really?

Mika: Yeah. It's not worth it. You did kill me. You killed Mika. 

Gridion's eyes began to well up. He knew, that the real person, of Amaya Tidus had at long last, returned.

Gridion: Mama. Don't cry.

Amaya choked a couple of tears back. 

Amaya: Did you call me…….Mama? 

Gridion: Yes.

Amaya used all of her little strength, to hug Gridion tighter.

Amaya: Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me.

A dark smoke began to rise out of Amaya's body, only to vanish. Gridion helped her up to her feet, and helped her stand, letting her use his shoulder for support. They walked out of the medical room they were in.

Vega, and the others were there. They had the looks that could easily kill. 

Amaya: I'm sorry, for all the shit I've caused. Mika is dead. Amaya, is back.

Everyone knew she was telling the truth, and the whole room was suddenly filled with clapping. Vega rose up, and walked over. Pan followed.

Vega: It's good to see you back Amaya. Just don't go off the deep end again.

Amaya: I had so much rage built inside of me, since Kagura's father first raped me. With this cyber eye, and my sons and daughters, and other family can witness, I've learned to let go. And all it took was………….divine intervention.

Everyone was happy to hear that.


	66. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animies involved in this fanfic.

Elemental Hazard Epilogue: Good times

* * *

A year had past since the final fight took place. Everything was back to normal. Most people thought that Amaya wouldn't do it, but she once again, became a stripper. She said it was all about the liberation, that she could do what she wanted, or something like that. 

Well, that was a side job, as she was learning how to become a doctor. Gridion and Rose had their first child. It was a boy. They named it Auron.

But at the current moment, Vega and Gridion finished up a fighting match. Both of whom, were tired. It was clearly a draw. Gridion was bleeding all over, while Vega's crystal armor had cracked n many places. They powered down to normal, and had a few drinks.

Vega: You know, you amaze me Gridion. It's been nearly a year. What, with you taking care of Rose and all.

Gridion: I know.

Vega: I'm proud of you. You are my equal. And you've never done a wrong thing in your life. You've killed, but you fought for a reason. You wanted to save this time, so we can talk like this.

Gridion: Yeah. What turned out to be a time killing mission, turned into obsession, turned into duty, and goals.

Vega: Correct. But you went farther. You wanted to purify your mother. You were successful, where I failed. I failed, because I'm not known for having a kind heart. You are. You purified her, because you had the ability to.

Gridion: Thank you. You don't know how much that means.

Vega: I do actually. When I repented for all of my sins, Many people were proud of me. Hell, I was proud of myself. But I still had a heavy heart. Letting Mika live, even if it was in carbonation, was a sign of mercy from me. But you must have allowed her to touch the good heart when you finished your fight. When that happened, you eliminated the largest threat in the universe, past and present. Not even Feran could defeat Mika at his full power.

Gridion: I don't like to think about theses things. I really am glad that I was able to do something.

Vega: And you always will. From this point on, you are my partner. I've never had a partner, equally as powerful as I am. You can help me keep the universe clean from threats.

Gridion: Vega……..gramps.

Gridion got up, and seriously bowed down to Vega.

Gridion: I would be an honour, to be your partner in crime.

Gridion then rose up. Vega smiled a very heart warming smile.

Vega: No evil, shall ever stand before divine Justice.

Fin.


End file.
